QUEDATE CONMIGO
by Luzy Snape
Summary: EPILOGO, UNA ESPECIE DE EXPLICACION DE LOS SUCEDIDO EN LOS OTROS CAPITULOS
1. PRIMERA PARTE

QUEDATE CONMIGO.   
  
(Primera parte)  
  
En algún lugar de Escocia, un antiguo castillo medieval; un lugar conocido como Hogwarts, colegio de magia y hechicería que para quienes no poseen magia alguna solo ven un montón de piedras.  
  
-Han pasado siete años desde la última vez que lo vi. ¿Vendrá a esta reunión? Resulta curioso que me haya dado cuenta de lo mucho que le necesito a mi lado cuando lo he perdido y pensar que fue por mi culpa- pensaba un hombre joven de casi 25 años mientras caminaba por el gran hall buscando con la mirada a alguien que había dejado ir por una tontería.  
  
-¡Draco, querido, que alegría volverte a ver! ¿Qué te has hecho todos estos años?-pregunto una chillona voz mientras atrapaba por el brazo al hombre de momentos antes.  
  
-¿Cómo has estado, Pansy? Por lo que veo muy ocupada ¿Quién fue el desafortunado?-cuestiono divertido Draco al notar el abultamiento en el vientre de su compañera quien puso una cara de fastidio tras oírlo.  
  
-Así que desafortunado, no es así, Draco?; pues no lo creo así. ¡Que gusto volver a verte, viejo amigo!-exclamo con una amplia sonrisa Blaise Zabini mientras rodeaba con un brazo la cintura de Pansy, quien sonrió a su marido.  
  
-¡Así que eres tú, Blaise!, me alegro por ambos y les felicito por su futuro hijo(a); solo por curiosidad: ¿es su primer hijo?-pregunto Draco tras estrechar la mano de su amigo.  
  
-¡Lo es! puesto que me costo algo de trabajo convencer a Pansy de que se casara conmigo, y tu ¿que haz estado haciendo?, desde que salimos del colegio te desapareciste y no volvimos a saber de ti, así que tienes que ponernos al tanto de lo que has hecho últimamente-dijo Blaise tranquillo y a la vez curioso.  
  
-Pues no he hecho mucho solo hacerme cargo de los negocios familiares, los cuales me han mantenido ocupado fuera del país todo este tiempo, por eso mismo hasta ahora he vuelto, a tiempo para la reunión y ¿ustedes que han hecho? a parte de lo obvio-dijo Draco con tono pícaro a la vez que buscaba por encima de las cabezas de sus compañeros, intentando encontrar a alguien que aun no aparecía y que era la razón principal por la que había asistido a dicha reunión.  
  
Algo que sus amigos notaron enseguida al ver como no prestaba atención a sus palabras haciéndolos darse cuenta de que tal vez los rumores que habían circulado por el lugar exactamente siete años atrás, en su ultimo curso, eran ciertos por lo que quizás era verdad que hubiese habido algo entre su amigo y cierto Gryffindor.  
  
-Esos son Gragner y Weasley,¿tiene una niña?-pregunto sorprendido Draco al ver pasar cerca de donde estaban a Hermione Gragner y Ronald Weasley llevando de la mano a una niña de enmarañado cabello rojo y ojos castaños de cinco años.  
  
-¡Ay si!, ¿no te parece desagradable?-dijo burlona Pansy notando la añoranza que apareció en la mirada del joven pero antes de que preguntara algo al respecto...  
  
Aparecieron en la puerta del gran hall dos figuras antes las cuales se hizo un repentino silencio en el salón, mientras leves murmullos iban llenando el lugar conforme ambas figuras entraban. Murmullos que fueron escuchados por Draco, quien intentaba comprender que era lo que estaba pasando puesto que aquellas figuras tomadas de las manos eran ¡Severus Snape y Harry Potter!, lo cual no podía entender por completo pero los murmullos le iban aclarando algunas cosas.  
  
-¡Es Harry Potter, el auror que venció al Lord oscuro!--¡OH si!, es el y el prof.Snape son pareja, ¿verdad?--¡No lo se! pero se ven muy bien juntos, ¿cierto?--¡Claro! escuche que ambos pelearon juntos en aquella batalla, posiblemente estén desde entonces juntos, ¿no lo crees?-  
  
-¿Que demonios están murmurando? Severus no puede ser pareja de Harry; ambos se odian desde siempre o ¿Es que acaso tanto han cambiado las cosas durante estos años?, no se que esta pasando pero no permitiré que me separen de mi ángel ya que es mi deseo que volvamos a estar juntos aunque para eso deberé aclarar el error que cometí tanto tiempo atrás-se decía Draco caminando de forma inconsciente hacia donde se encontraban Harry y Severus, platicando con Hermione y Ron.  
  
-¡Tío Harry!-grito la niña al ver al hombre moreno acercarse hasta ellos.  
  
-Hola, mi dulce Lily Marlene!-saludo alegremente Harry cargando a la niña, depositando un ligero beso sobre la mejilla de la misma.  
  
-¡Que bueno que vinieron, Harry! pensé que no vendrían; me da gusto haberme equivocado y por cierto ¿En donde esta nuestro sobrino, donde dejaste a Henry?-pregunto curiosa Hermione sonriéndole a su mejor y mas querido amigo.  
  
  
  
-Se quedo en la cabaña, ya saben que a Severus le gusta mantener cierto control y orden con respecto a sus costumbres y como llego la hora de acostarlo, no quedo mas remedio que dejarlo, aunque de haber sabido que traerían a Lily hubiese tratado de convencer a Sev, de que por una noche no había que ser tan estrictos-dijo Harry tranquilamente.  
  
-¡Tienes razón, Harry! aunque después de todo no hay ningún problema si no lo vemos esta noche puesto que estaremos todas las vacaciones navideñas por aquí, así podremos ponernos al tanto de todo lo que ha pasado en el tiempo en que no nos hemos visto-dijo Ron con alegría.  
  
-¡Estas en lo cierto, Ron!, tenemos este par de semanas para ponernos al tanto y por cierto Mione: tuviste una estupenda idea sobre realizar esta reunión, así podemos volver a estar en contacto con los viejos amigos y hablando de amigos ¿Han visto ha alguien?-pregunto Harry curioso.  
  
-OH. ¡Por supuesto! por allá se encuentran Neville y Luna- que aunque no es de nuestra generación ha sido invitada como prometida de Nev-, Padma y Parvati Patil, Terry Boot, Susan Bones, Semus y Dean, lo mismo que Justin y Lavander, quienes también andan por ahí y al resto todavía no los hemos saludado-dijo Hermione mencionando algunos antiguos amigos y compañeros que habían visto antes.  
  
-Y por supuesto, uno que otro Slytherin; sin querer ofenderlo profesor Snape-dijo Ron sarcásticamente, mientras Severus simplemente le ignoraba ya estaba acostumbrado a las manías del pelirrojo.  
  
-¿Aun tienes rencillas con los Sly's?, ¿Alguna vez maduraras, Weasley?-susurro una voz que arrastraba las palabras por detrás de todos ellos haciéndolos sobresaltar ligeramente, en especial por haber usado el tono que mas les molestaba a ellos.  
  
-Y veo que sigues siendo el mismo pedante de hace siete años Malfoy, por lo visto hay personas que jamás cambiaran aunque finjan intentarlo e incluso logren tan creíble actuación que logran confundir pero siempre vuelven a las andadas; una serpiente por mas que cambie de piel no deja de serlo-dijo Harry aburrido volviéndose ha ver al rubio posando una mirada fría sobre el mismo.   
  
Lo cual sorprendió un poco al rubio puesto que la ultima vez que se habían visto aquellas esmeraldas habían expresado algo mas que frialdad, habían expresado amor, como en ese momento lo hacían hacia Severus quien había rodeado con un brazo la cintura del moreno atrayendo su atención de esta manera.  
  
-Harry cariño, por que no vas con tus amigos y Lily ha comer y tomar algo y de paso me traes algo a mi-sugirió Severus levantando con suavidad el rostro del hombre mas joven, el cual sonrió dulcemente al darse cuenta de las intenciones de su compañero.  
  
-¡Como digas, amor!-murmuro el chico poniéndose de puntillas para rozar en un brevísimo pero tierno beso los labios de su pareja, tras hecho eso se marcho con sus amigos y sobrina en busca de algo para comer.  
  
-Así que los murmullos son ciertos ¡y son pareja!, quien lo hubiese dicho, ¿no es verdad? sobretodo por que aun recuerdo lo mucho que se odiaban mutuamente; así que dime Severus: ¿cuanta verdad hay detrás de todo esto?, dudo mucho que Harry en realidad te ame o que tu le correspondas en especial por que era a mi a quien quería-dijo Draco en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente audible como para que el hombre junto a el lo escuchara, manteniendo un tono casual.  
  
-Las cosas y las personas que alguna vez conociste hace años, no tienen por que seguir iguales a como posiblemente las recuerdas por el contrario han cambiado, como sucedió con Harry; Acaso esperabas que luego de tu cruel-por que lo fuiste-abandono el ¡conservaría intacto el amor que sentía hacia ti?, en ese caso resultaste ser mucho mas iluso que el, nadie permanecería atado a alguien que le desprecio, no niego que el chico lo paso bastante mal por aquel entonces sobretodo entre tu abandono y el enfrentamiento con Voldemort estando a punto de morir pero también su deseo de vivir era muy fuerte y durante todo el proceso estuve a su lado, protegiéndolo, guiándolo, ayudándolo a ganar, siendo así como fue surgiendo otro sentimiento mas fuerte e intenso que el odio que podíamos haber sentido antes, surgió el amor de tal manera que nos convertimos en pareja; lo que tu destruiste, yo lo reconstruí, lo que abandonaste, lo traje a casa, lo que despreciaste y heriste, lo salve y cure, ahora Harry es mío por lo que te pediría que no intentes molestarlo, aunque dudo mucho que lo lograras después de todo no es el mismo chico ingenuo que una vez creyó ciegamente en ti, pero tampoco puedo impedir que estén en contacto puesto que uno es mi pareja y otro es mi ahijado por lo que será algo que tendremos que soportar, Draco-dijo fríamente Severus alejándose del joven para acercarse a su pareja que volvía junto con los demás con comida para su compañero.  
  
-Hacen una buena pareja, ¿no crees?- un poco extraña pero buena pareja-dijo una voz detrás de Draco que hizo que se volviera de inmediato en busca de su interlocutor.  
  
-¿Que estas haciendo aquí, Nott?-pregunto tenso Draco al ver al otro hombre.  
  
-Lo mismo que todos , ¿no?; venir a esta tonta reunión de generación a la que por cierto no le veía mucho éxito pero luego de verte empiezo a creer que estas dos semanas no serán tan malas como pensaba por el contrario serán muy interesantes especialmente por que he podido enterarme que compartiremos habitación como en los viejos tiempos, ¿no crees que es fantástico, Draco?-dijo Nott acercando su rostro al de su ex-compañero mientras colocaba una mano sobre el brazo del rubio en un gesto bastante intimo lo cual no paso desapercibido ni por el rubio, ni por cierto grupo de gryffindor's mas un slytherin.  
  
-¿Que demonios te propones, Nott?-cuestiono ácida y mortalmente Draco mientras sujetaba con un fuerte agarre la muñeca del otro hombre apartándolo de esta forma de su brazo.  
  
-¡OH, tu lo sabes bien, perfectamente bien, mi apuesto dragón!-murmuro sugerentemente Nott rozando por un instante la mejilla del rubio con los labios.  
  
-¡Maldito estupido, sigue con lo mismo! pero esta vez me asegurare de que no se vuelva a meter entre Harry y yo; ya es suficiente tener que enfrentar a mi padrino como para encima tener que soportar a este idiota-pesaba Draco enmascarando perfectamente la furia que le invadía en ese momento, para de inmediato salir del gran hall llevando consigo al otro hombre quien parecía feliz puesto que imaginaba que la repentina prisa del rubio tenia que ver con sus palabras antes dichas pero pronto reconoció su equivocación al ver como lo llevaba hasta un solitario pasillo y le estampaba con gran fuerza y rabia contra una pared.  
  
-¿Que rayos te sucede, Draco?-pregunto indignado Nott frotándose con suavidad la nuca, tratando de aliviar el dolor causado por el golpe recibido.  
  
-¡Malfoy para ti, Nott! y ya que he aclarado eso, existen otras cosas por aclarar: primero, no se cuales sean tus intenciones pero no cuentes conmigo, no volveré a seguirte el juego nuevamente, segundo, aléjate de mi y de Harry ya hiciste suficiente daño en el pasado, ¿Quieres hacer mas? y tercero, te advierto que si vuelves hacer daño a Harry, ¡te acabare! como debí haberlo hecho en el pasado, ¿comprendido?-dijo Draco con rencor y una clara amenaza en la voz.  
  
-¡Comprendo! pero déjame decirte algo que pareces haber olvidado sobre Potter, este ya no te pertenece por el contrario es de Severus Snape y dudo mucho que Potter haya cambiado tanto-comparado con otros-como para engañar o traicionar a Snape después de todo no he conocido a persona mas fiel a sus principios y gustos ya que de nuevo se ha enamorado de un slytherin-como hace siete años- y con bastante fuerza por que incluso tiene un hijo, así que permíteme dudar que pudiese hacerte caso alguno otra vez y si eso no es suficiente, ¿crees que Potter pueda acceder a hablar contigo especialmente cuando tu no quisiste escucharlo en el pasado?; me temo mi querido Malfoy que te toparas con un muro imposible de cruzar por lo que si decides que no deseas nada con el idiota de Potter, yo estoy mas que disponible-dijo Nott dulcemente.  
  
-¡Jamás-lo oyes- jamás te atrevas a insultar a Harry ante mi!, como dijiste el es la persona mas fiel que existe y la mas maravillosa también; no sabes nada al respecto sobre el o sobre mi-dijo Draco rabioso estampando nuevamente al otro hombre contra la pared, provocándole un chipote, puesto que el golpe era mucho mas fuerte que el anterior.  
  
-¿Como te atreves? ¡Eres un desgraciado, Malfoy!-exclamo Nott molesto lanzando un puñetazo contra el rostro del rubio, partiéndole el labio.  
  
-¡El único estupido y desgraciado por aquí eres tu, nunca lo olvides, Nott!-dijo Draco devolviendo el golpe, dejándole un ojo morado tras lo cual Nott se marcho enfurecido.  
  
-Sabes esa no es forma de tratar a nadie, aun cuando Charles sea un fastidio-dijeron Pansy y Blaise acercándose hasta su amigo.  
  
-¿Que están haciendo aquí, acaso estaban preocupados por mi?, no deberían-dijo Draco recargándose cansadamente contra la pared.  
  
-Draco, ¿que sucedió en el pasado, por que discutías con Charles? pero sobretodo ¿por que mencionaron a Potter?-pregunto curiosa Pansy mientras con un pañuelo limpiaba delicadamente los rastros de sangre del rostro de su amigo.  
  
-Pansy, ¿alguna vez se te quitara lo metiche?-dijo Draco con una media sonrisa en los labios.  
  
-¡Eso nunca!, Pansy no puede dejar de ser curiosa después de todo es lo que mas la entretiene, ¿no estas de acuerdo?; pero cambiando de tema, ¿que sucede? y no es por ser entrometidos pero realmente tu comportamiento hacia Nott es bastante peculiar por no decir raro-dijo Blaise tranquilo abrazando a Pansy, observando como Draco dejaba escapar un cansado suspiro ante de hablar.  
  
-Supongo que recordaran los rumores que circulaban por todo el lugar desde mediados de quinto curso hasta nuestra graduación , ¿verdad?- ambos chicos asintieron- ¡bien! pues todos los rumores hablaban o mas bien especulaban si entre Harry Potter y yo existía algo puesto que las cosas habían cambiado de tal manera que se estaba dando una relación mucho mas fuerte a la del odio mutuo y mucho mas que la de una simple amistad; aunque nadie puedo comprobar si aquellos rumores eran ciertos, con la excepción de Nott y los amigos de Harry. No quieran saber: ¿como o porque? ni siquiera yo lo se, solo se cuando comenzó todo fue a mediados del quinto curso: no podía dejar de pensar, soñar, desear unos ojos verdes pero no cualquier verde, si no unos verde esmeralda mas hermosos que cualquier joya llegando a creer que estaba obsesionado con tales ojos pero no tarde en darme cuenta de que mas que una obsesión, lo que dichos ojos me provocaban cada vez que los miraba era un sentimiento que pensaba no tenia ningún derecho ya que los Malfoy's no se enamoran, no aman y sin embargo el dueño de esas esmeraldas había despertado en mi tal emoción, A-M-O-R, haciéndome comprender que el era mi ángel de luz, el único a quien podía amar siendo tan fuerte ese sentir que tuve que confesarlo; le dije a Potter, lo que sentía y algo maravilloso sucedió por que el también sentía lo mismo, también se perdía en mi mirada siendo para este su ángel de amor. Ambos sabíamos que no seria fácil mantener una relación mutua puesto que existían demasiadas cosas en contra sus amigos, mis amigos, su padrino y el Prof. Lupin, mi padrino y mi padre, pero sobretodo se resumía en que el era el prototipo del héroe, quien vencería al mal, yo el prototipo del malo quien seria un mortifago por eso mismo lo mantuvimos oculto, desde el momento que nos declaramos y en los cursos que siguieron, no fue muy difícil debido a que recién empezábamos a tratarnos de forma diferente a la del odio mutuo pero para nuestro séptimo curso ya ninguno de los dos podía vivir sin el otro haciéndose mas notario el cambio en nuestra relación, fue entonces cuando los rumores se intensificaron, de tal manera que Weasley y Gragner descubrieron lo que sucedía, así como Severus y el Prof. Lupin e imagino que si su padrino hubiese estado vivo también lo habría sabido igual que mi padre pero a Lucius lo enviaron a prisión.  
  
Por lo que los mayores obstáculos fueron resueltos contando con el apoyo de todos ellos, lo que hizo que nuestros sentimientos se mostraran mas fuertemente, tanto así que Nott se dio cuenta y el muy idiota, nos tendió una trampa- de la que no deseo hablar y de la que solamente les diré-de tal manera que cuando vi.: como mi ángel y ese estupido estaban juntos besándose apasionadamente me cegué a todo excepto el rencor y el deseo de venganza retomando con fuerza el orgullo absurdo de familia e hice el mayor daño posible a mi dulce ángel de luz a pesar de que unos días antes le había amado con todo el corazón y el alma entregándome tanto como el lo hacia, pero eso no me importo, estaba tan dolido, tan ciego que no puede darme cuenta de que todo fue un montaje puesto en escena por Nott y de que Harry jamás me había o hubiese traicionado y aunque trato de explicarse, no le escuche y lo abandone tras herirlo en lo mas profundo, en su corazón; para lo cual conté con la ayuda de Nott ya que según este era a mi a quien quería pero había estado con Harry por que el era mas fácil de atrapar- en aquel entonces no entendí la ironía, ahora si-así que durante la graduación estuve con Nott lastimando, hiriendo a propósito a mi ángel y luego abandone el país con Nott a mi lado puesto que creía que seria un consuelo para olvidar a Harry, aunque no lo puede hacer, y hasta hace poco hubiese seguido con esta farsa de no ser por una borrachera que Nott se puso y con la que confeso todo acerca de ese montaje, me quise morir al darme cuenta de lo poco que había confiado en mi ángel, reprochándome mi falta pero aun con todo eso, no ha cambiado en nada lo que siento por Harry Potter al contrario es cada vez mas fuerte, cada año que a pasado ha sido como una condena. Vine a esta reunión con la esperanza de volver a verlo y recuperarlo, solo para encontrarme con que es pareja de Severus, nada mas y nada menos que de mi propio padrino, pero aun con el en contra no voy a renunciar a Harry ya lo perdí una vez por idiota y si tengo que luchar contra mi padrino por el, ¡lo haré! ya que simplemente no puedo vivir sin el por mas tiempo. Lo que me recuerda, ¿como diablos voy a mantener alejado al estupido de Nott? en especial si tenemos que compartir habitación, sobretodo por que es mas peligroso de lo que aparenta y por otro lado ¿Que es eso de que Harry y Severus tiene un hijo?- dijo Draco mientras se cruzaba de brazos pensativamente.  
  
-¡Vaya!, ¿Quien lo hubiese dicho? así que los rumores eran verdaderos, ¡genial! y si no quieres dormir en tu antigua habitación puedes dormir conmigo- dijo Pansy con calma haciendo un ligero movimiento con la mano para impedir que la interrumpiesen- lo mismo que Blaise después de todo ni Millicent, ni Samantha han podido venir a la reunión por lo que habría dormido sola y dado que tu necesitas un lugar donde dormir y de preferencia lejos de Nott y no viniendo mis compañeras pues...- dijo la chica tranquilamente.  
  
-Gracias, en verdad muchas gracias, Pansy- dijo agradecido Draco, abrazando brevemente a la chica.  
  
-Y en cuanto a los segundo, bueno pues... ¡es cierto!; el prof.Snape y Potter tienen un niño natural por lo que te resultara complicado que este vuelva contigo, Drake- dijo Pansy algo dudosa mientras devolvía el abrazo a su amigo.  
  
-¿A que te refieres con eso de un niño natural?-pregunto confuso Draco.  
  
-Blaise es tu turno de explicarle-dijo Pansy volviéndose a su marido.  
  
-¡Pues gracias por dejarme tamaño paquete amor!-dijo el chico sonriendo indulgente a su esposa- mira Draco, lo mas fácil seria ponerte en antecedentes de lo que ha sucedido en estos años. Veras cuando te marchaste y dejaste a Potter, al pobre le agarro una depresión terrible pues con tu partida el chico perdió las ganas de seguir viviendo; debes estarte preguntando ¿como es que se todo eso?, eso se debe a que decidí que no seria un mortifago, uniéndome a la orden del fénix, fue así como fui testigo de lo que sucedió con tu ángel por aquel tiempo y como iba diciendo: no le quedaron ganas de seguir vivo pero el Prof. Snape y el Prof. Lupin no le permitieron darse por vencido, en especial el primero que era el encargado de entrenarlo de manera que expulsara todo su poder mágico oculto, por lo que el rencor u odio que pudieron haberse tenido se fue convirtiendo en otro sentimiento, de tal forma que se volvieron muy unidos tanto así que el profesor realmente se preocupa por el chico y este a su vez por el otro. Lo que fue muy claro cuando el Lord oscuro ataco el colegio inmediatamente se desplegó la defensa dejando el verdadero ataque en los hombros de Potter, quien supo dar la batalla como se esperaba de el pero eso no significo que no haya habido perdidas, de nuestro lado cayeron los profesores Flitwick, Sprout, Sinistra, Hagrid y Albus Dumblodore, estos últimos por proteger al chico en el par de ocasiones que se descuido, o como yo creo , en que deseaba morir y por el lado del Lord fueron mayores las perdidas pero una fue la que mas impacto tanto a Potter como al Prof. Snape, fue la muerte de tu padre, Draco. Lucius se atravesó por proteger a Severus quien a su vez protegía a Potter, siendo su muerte muy lenta y dolorosa pues no se le lanzo el Avada, cuando cayo, se hizo un silencio sepulcral por lo que pudimos oír su ultimas palabras: "me alegro que este a salvo, Severus! cuida de mi hijo dile...que siempre...¡OH, Dios!...lo quise...solo...que no... supe...demostrárselo como...merecía...Potter...deseo...que un día...puedan...estar de...nuevo...juntos, ama...a mi Draco...como yo...no supe...hacerlo...tras lo cual pereció.   
  
Y Potter enfureció, nunca le había visto mas furioso, señalo al Lord con su varita y murmuro algo que sonó a parsel y que probablemente lo era puesto que nadie excepto su Némesis pudo comprenderlo, lo que haya dicho hizo aparecer tres fantasmas, a la izquierda: James Potter, a la derecha: Lily Potter y a su espalda: Sirius Black, al verlos el pánico domino al Lord, especialmente cuando levantaron cada uno de ellos sus varitas que eran tan reales como las del chico, quien volvió a murmurar en parsel junto con los fantasmas de cada varita surgió un rayo de diferente color, de su padre; un rayo rojo, de su madre; uno verde, de su padrino; uno plateado y de el, uno dorado mezclándose rojo y dorado, como en Gryffindor, verde y plata como en Slytherin; ambos rayos se dirigieron al señor tenebroso pero este lanzo un rayo negro contra Potter logrando herirlo profundamente en el pecho pero no lo mato y antes de que pudiese hacerlo, aquellos rayos antes lanzados le alcanzaron de tal forma que el de Gryffindor consumió en llamas la mitad de su cuerpo, mientras que el de Slytherin congelaba la otra mitad, siendo ese su final, que casi se convierte en el fin del chico también, pero sobrevivió por dos causas: la primera el amor de Snape y la segunda por que llevaba dentro de si, un hijo; parecerá difícil de creer pero Harry Potter tuvo un hijo de manera natural, se dice que solo magos muy poderosos han logrado ese milagro en especial cuando se trata de una pareja del mismo sexo y a eso se refería Pansy con lo de un niño natural, Drake-dijo Blaise con calma y un poco de nostalgia en la voz.  
  
-¡Ha eso se referían, entiendo! Entonces Harry tiene un hijo de Severus, esa es una complicación con la que no contaba-dijo Draco sumiéndose en sus pensamientos de nuevo.  
  
  
  
-¡Complicación! ¿Es que acaso sigues con la idea de volver con Potter?, ¡realmente estas loco, Drake!-exclamaron a la vez Pansy y Blaise sorprendidos.  
  
-¡No lo estoy!,simplemente estoy decidido a recuperarlo, cometí un error pero estoy dispuesto a remediarlo a demás de que el es mío, ¡solamente mío! y no dejare que Severus lo tenga así deba luchar en su contra y usar cada técnica de seducción que conozco; de lo que estoy seguro es que Harry volverá conmigo puesto que si yo no puedo vivir sin el dudo que este si lo pueda hacer y en caso de que prefiera a Sev, al menos lograre que caiga nuevamente en mis brazos y en mi cama puesto que debe devolverme mi corazón y alma que un día le entregue y la única forma de hacerlo es de la misma manera en que le fueron entregados- dijo Draco con cierto cinismo mientras sonreía a sus amigos, los cuales no podían creer tal descaro, tras esta conversación volvieron al gran hall sin darse cuenta de que una cuarta persona había sido testigo de dicha conversación, quien fue inmediatamente en busca de Harry y Severus para ponerlos al tanto de lo que había escuchado.  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
Notas: Una supuesta continuación de CMMA, aunque sin serlo directamente, también este fic se basa en una canción, "quédate conmigo" de Chayanne, y como es un poco largo puesto que no he querido comenzar con la canción, decidí dividir los archivos en partes, que no serán mas de tres, espero les guste. 


	2. SEGUNDA PARTE

QUEDATE CONMIGO.  
  
(Segunda parte).  
  
-Vaya, ¿Quien lo diría de Malfoy?, así que esta dispuesto a seducirme y dada la conversación que Remus oyó, sigue siendo el mismo obstinado de siempre; por lo que tengo una pregunta: ¿Como evitaremos que eso pase? especialmente por que en realidad no soy la pareja de Severus sino Rem, además de ¿Que haremos con la no paternidad de Severus hacia Henry?- pregunto curioso Harry viendo a sus ex-profesores.  
  
-Eso es algo de lo que no debes preocuparte, después de todo la gran mayoría piensa que somos una feliz pareja, además de ser el padre de tu hijo por lo que no veo ningún problema alguno excepto que tu quieras dejarte seducir por mi ahijado entonces si lo tendríamos, después de todo todavía sigues amándolo a pesar de lo que hizo- dijo Severus seriamente.  
  
-¡Amarlo es mi problema! pero se que no debo caer tan fácilmente ya que si lo hago aumentare considerablemente su ego, además de que no aprendería nada en absoluto y es necesario que también batalle antes de darle mi perdón-dijo Harry tranquilo.  
  
-¡Tienes toda la razón, Harry! así que si estamos de acuerdo seguiremos manteniendo esta charada el tiempo que sea necesario-dijo Remus sonriendo calidamente.  
  
-Solo espero que no sea por mucho puesto que no se por cuanto podré resistir fingir que tengo algo que ver con Potter, cuando la verdad es contigo con quien estoy, es a ti a quien amo cada hora, cada día, cada noche, cada instante, mi Remus-dijo con suavidad Severus mientras besaba con ternura los labios del otro hombre consiguiendo que Harry desviase la vista hasta encontrar una fascinante mancha en el piso.  
  
-¡Jumn! no es que quiera ser entrometido, ni nada por el estilo, y arruinarles este maravilloso momento romántico pero se supone que hemos venido a una reunión y hasta este instante solo he saludado a Ron y Herm por lo que me gustaría ver al resto de mis amigos pero tampoco puedo volver solo puesto que se supone que eres mi acompañante Snape-dijo Harry sin despegar ni un instante la vista de aquella mancha mientras un leve rubor cubría sus mejillas.  
  
-Sigues ruborizándote como cada vez que nos ves besarnos; ¡Dios, Harry eres tan inocente! y se supone que tienes 24 años y eres padre; pero sigues tan inocente como un niño-murmuro tiernamente Remus separándose de Severus para de inmediato abrazar con cariño al chico.  
  
-¡OH! vamos Remus deja de meterte conmigo y mejor suéltame no quiero tener que soportar los celos de Snape, en especial cuando se supone que estamos locamente enamorados-dijo Harry con una sonrisa devolviendo con rapidez el abrazo de su ex-profesor para de inmediato separarse mientras Severus le lanzaba una mirada furiosa.  
  
Luego de eso y algunas horas mas de reunión, todos los presentes se retiraron a su antiguas habitaciones y en los días que siguieron resultaron mas que obvias las intenciones de Draco por seducir a Harry quien verdaderamente hacia grandes esfuerzos por resistir dichos intentos al mismo tiempo que debía fingir que tenia una relación con Snape pero un par de días antes de navidad sucedió algo que cambio por completo todo aquello.  
  
-¡Eh, Lily esperame!-gritaba un niño persiguiendo a la pequeña pelirroja quien reía alegremente mientras escapaba de su perseguidor que en ese momento chocaba contra Draco Malfoy.  
  
-¿Te encuentras bien, chico?- cuestiono el rubio mientras sujetaba por los hombros al niño evitando que cayera.  
  
-¡Por supuesto, señor!, discúlpeme por el choque pero no pude evitarlo- se disculpo el niño levantando el rostro hacia el hombre.  
  
-¡Dios mío, es idéntico a Harry! por lo que supongo que es su hijo y es tan apuesto como su padre; también tiene ese aire de inocencia incluso usa gafas por lo que imagino que heredo su miopía, ¡pero que curioso!, sus ojos son grises en vez de verdes; ¡grises como los míos!-pensó sorprendido Draco al ver los ojos del chico.  
  
-Henry, ¿Que sucedió por no seguiste persiguiéndome?-pregunto Lily acercándose hasta ellos, tras darse cuenta de que ya no la seguían.  
  
-¡Lo lamento, Lily! pero es que tropecé con el señor y me estaba disculpando-respondió Henry observando como su amiguita brincaba sobre un pie y el otro alternativamente.  
  
-¡Entiendo!, entonces si ya lo hiciste será mejor irnos a desayunar-dijo Lily sin dejar de saltar.  
  
-No hay duda de que es hija de Gragner y Weasley puesto que es bastante correcta para su corta edad y me temo que lo será aun mas según vaya creciendo igual que su madre, además de no estarse quieta ni un momento como su padre-pensaba Draco al ver a la niña brincar.  
  
-De verdad siento haber chocado con usted señor...-dijo Henry cuestionando de forma silenciosa el nombre del hombre mayor.  
  
-¡Malfoy, Draco Malfoy! ¿Y ustedes quienes son?-pregunto con amabilidad Draco.  
  
-¡Ella es Lily Marlene Weasley Gragner y yo soy Henry Daniel Potter!; si nos disculpa debemos ir a desayunar con su permiso señor Malfoy-se despidió Henry mientras tomaba de la mano a Lily dirigiéndose al comedor.  
  
-¿Henry Daniel Potter?, ¿por que solamente Potter? si se supone que es un Snape, ¡esto si que es extraño!; Henry Daniel imagino que le llamo de esa forma por que Henry comienza con una H así como Daniel con una D; ¡UN MOMENTO! H y D ¿No es posible o si? pero recuerdo aquella ocasión en que nos reunimos con Gragner y Weasley-poco después de que descubrieron nuestra relación- y sin querer salio a flote el tema de una familia, Gragner dijo que le gustaría tener una niña a la que llamar Lily, como la madre de Harry ya que siento este como su hermano seria lindo ponerle tal nombre, mientras que Weasley dijo que si tuviera una niña le gustaría un nombre que empezar con M como Molly pero sin ser ese, y Marlene cumple esa condición; después cuando Ron pregunto a mi ángel-recuerdo que quise matarlo por imprudente y ser responsable de la tristeza que le invadió en ese instante-el cual es tan bueno y dulce que con una sonrisa le respondió, Henry, le llamaría Henry es un buen nombre además de empezar con H sin ser Harry, también había pensado en James pero creo que con mi padre y conmigo es mas que suficiente, definitivamente le llamaría Henry, si fuese niño, en caso de una niña no se me ocurre ninguno todavía y tu Draco-volviéndose hacia mi- como lo llamarías? y le respondí: ¡ni idea! quizás un nombre que empiece con D como Daniel posiblemente, luego de lo cual sugerí cambiar de tema puesto que no me agradaba la idea de que recordasen a mi ángel que no tendría una familia si seguía junto de mi y por lo visto Harry llamo a su hijo Henry como dijo que haría ¿pero Daniel por que? además esos ojos grises tan parecidos a los míos y ahora que lo pienso ¿como supieron que estaba en estado? sobretodo si un embarazo masculino es tan raro y por otro lado Henry debe tener siete quizás ocho años, justo el tiempo que ha trascurrido desde que abandone a mi ángel pero esos ojos grises no encajan en ninguna parte, pienso que Blaise debe aclárame algunas cosas- pensaba Draco dirigiéndose con rapidez al comedor llegando cuando ya todos desayunaban.  
  
-¿Por que la prisa, Drake? pareces ansioso-dijo Pansy al verlo llegar, sorprendiéndose al darse cuenta de que la ignoraba para sujetar por un brazo a su esposo, a quien levanto de su lugar.  
  
-¿Que sucede contigo, Draco?-pregunto extrañado Blaise.  
  
  
  
-¡Te necesito, Blaise!, espero que no te importe si me lo levo por algunas horas Pansy-dijo Draco saliendo del lugar, llevando consigo al otro hombre, pero antes de llegar a la salida…  
  
-¡Claro puedes llevártelo! ¿Aunque para que le quieres?-pregunto curiosa la chica.  
  
-Me creerías si te dijo que necesito satisfacer una curiosidad-dijo Draco seriamente.  
  
-¿Así que una curiosidad?, bueno siendo así: Blaise asegurate de satisfacer su curiosidad-dijo Pansy tranquilamente despidiendo a su marido que ni tiempo tuvo de protestar ya que el rubio lo saco rápidamente de allí.  
  
-¡Eh, Draco detente!, se puede saber ¿Qué sucede contigo? ¿Por qué la prisa?-pregunto Blaise soltándose del agarre del rubio.  
  
-¿Como fue que se dieron cuenta de que Harry estaba en estado?-pregunto Draco volviéndose hacia su compañero.  
  
-¿A que viene ese repentino interés?-dijo Blaise extrañado.  
  
-Ya se lo dije a Pansy es una curiosidad que tengo; me gustaría saber un poco mas sobre ese hijo y como mencionaste algo al respecto, eres el mas indicado para responderme, Blaise!-respondió el rubio.  
  
-No se a que viene tanto interés pero como imagino que no me dejaras en paz, te diré lo que se: Luego de la batalla contra el Lord y en la que Potter resulto herido gravemente pero con la atención adecuada no hubo que lamentar nada, recuperándose satisfactoriamente; empezó a presentar síntomas por demás extraños como mareos, vómitos, malestares estomacales en general, continuo cansancio, un montón de síntomas raros que traía a todos preocupados por lo que Gragner comenzó a buscar alguna respuesta en la sección de medimagia de la biblioteca.  
  
Hasta que tras muchos libros leídos dio con la respuesta ya que todos esos malestares correspondían al primer trimestre de embarazo, aunque no siquiera Gragner podía creer que fuera esa la causa de los síntomas de Potter pero al leer sobre embarazos mágicos- algo importantes por entre los muggles es algo imposible y mas tratándose de una pareja del mismo sexo-confirmo que Harry estaba en estado y una vez sabiendo eso Madame Pomfrey determino la mejor forma de actuar para que el niño viviese, lo cual no impidió que el pequeño naciera en enero, 6 meses después-dijo Blaise con calma mientras trataba de averiguar el por que del interés de su amigo.  
  
-Así que eso sucedió; ahora vamos a la biblioteca y muéstrame los libros que Gragner leyó, necesito saber mas del tema- dijo Draco jalando a su amigo hacia la biblioteca.  
  
-¡Estas loco!, ¿Sabes la cantidad tan grande que se leyó?, nos tomaría muchas horas el leerlo todo, y no estoy loco para encerrarme tanto tiempo en ese lugar, ¡Olvídalo!-exclamo indignado Blaise deteniéndose.  
  
-Se que no soportas estar en la biblioteca mas de lo necesario, ni siquiera en el colegio lo hacia, menos ahora que ya nos graduamos pero en verdad necesito saber como fue que Harry se quedo en estado-dijo Draco serio.  
  
-¿Por que te interesa tanto, que buscas?-pregunto Blaise confundido.  
  
-Porque creo que el hijo de Harry puede ser mío y no de Severus, sobretodo por que el fue mío mucho antes que de mi padrino además de que su hijo tiene los ojos grises, iguales a los míos y que son muy característicos de un Malfoy, Blaise-dijo Draco con tranquilidad.  
  
-¡Ahora entiendo! y supongo que quieres saberlo todo antes de reclamar una posible paternidad, ¿No es así?-el rubio asintió-siendo así te ayudare en todo lo que pueda pero tengo una duda si averiguamos que en realidad si es tu hijo ¿Que vas hacer?-pregunto Blaise curioso.  
  
-Si Henry es mío, como sospecho seria fantástico por que de esa forma existiría otra razón para hacer que Harry vuelva conmigo ya se por que deba cumplir con su honor u obligación o por que un niño debe estar con ambos padres-dijo Draco mientras entraba en la biblioteca junto con Blaise donde las siguientes horas leyeron suficientes libros de medimagia que trataran sobre los embarazos mágicos especialmente los masculinos.  
  
Y así transcurrieron muchas horas hasta que al fin Draco comprendió por lo que su ángel había pasado para poder tener a Henry, convenciéndose con cada lectura que el chico tenía una altísima posibilidad de ser suyo también.  
  
  
  
-Oye Draco, se que encontraras todo esto muy interesante pero ya es hora de comer y no se tu pero yo ya tengo hambre e imagino que también tu puesto que no desayunaste nada en absoluto, ¿Te parece que vayamos a comer?-pregunto Blaise con voz cansada.  
  
-¡Por supuesto!, no me había percatado de que fuese tan tarde y ahora que lo dices también tengo hambre, ¡Acomodos!-dijo Draco con una sonrisa mientras lanzaba un hechizo acomodador en los libros para colocarlos en sus lugares, tras hecho eso ambos se dirigieron al comedor, Blaise cansadísimo y Draco con una gran satisfacción.  
  
-¡Vaya Zabini pero que horrible te ves!, ¿Que acaso satisfacer la curiosidad de Malfoy, te agoto?-pregunto con burla Seamus Finnigan al verlos entrar en esas condiciones.  
  
-¡Así es Finnigan! satisfacer la curiosidad de Draco puede agotar a cualquiera no solamente a mi-dijo Blaise cansado dejándose caer junto a su esposa que no comento nada al ver su cansancio.  
  
-Y tu Malfoy ¿Satisfaciste tu curiosidad?-dijo Dean Thomas dirigiéndose al rubio quien amplio mas su sonrisa mientras respondía...  
  
-Ya lo has dicho Thomas, estoy totalmente satisfecho después de todo sabia que Blaise podría complacer por completo mi curiosidad-dijo el rubio con picardía sobretodo al ver como Harry lucia molesto y casi podía asegurar celoso, su ángel era tan malo para ocultar sus emociones lo que le hacia extremadamente feliz y al mismo tiempo le provoca ganas de incrementar aquellos celos por lo que tomo asiento junto a su amigo rozando casualmente el brazo del mismo al tiempo que decía...  
  
-Aunque eso es mas que obvio, después de todo si alguien me conoce como pocos es el por lo que sabe todo acerca de mis gustos y por lo mismo puede satisfacerme plenamente-dijo mientras mordía un pedazo de carne de manera tan sensual, que mas de uno deseo ser carne en ese instante.  
  
-Malfoy, por favor abstente de hacer ese tipo de comentarios mientras estemos comiendo, consigues que se me revuelva el estomago-dijo Harry fríamente mientras servia brócolis en el plato de su hijo, quien al ver las verduras puso cara de desagrado.  
  
-¡No quiero comer brócolis, no me gustan!-exclamo el niño cruzando de brazos tercamente.  
  
-¡Dios mío, soy yo!-pensó Draco al ver la actitud del chico y su desagrado por aquellas verduras que tampoco eran sus favoritas.  
  
-¡Muy bien! no las comas, tienes razón si no quieres, no soy quien para obligarte hacer algo que no te gusta lo entiendo perfectamente; solo soy la persona que esta a tu lado cuando me necesitas, cuando enfermas o que se preocupa por ti si es necesario; ¿Como podría competir en contra de unos brócolis horribles? que además son verdes y tienen todas esas ramificaciones haciéndolos verse como unos arbolitos terribles que en cualquier momento te pueden atacar. Pero esta bien no los comas después de todo no te puede obligar pero cuando te enfermes...-dijo Harry haciendo una dramática pausa-...imagino que tendré que cuidarte solo porque no puedes comer unas pocas verduras que te hacen mas bien que mal-termino Harry mordiendo pensativamente un poco de brócoli, saboreándolo con calma aunque sin ver a su hijo el cual le veía de reojo sintiéndose entre mal y confuso, no sabiendo que hacer con aquellos arbolitos que no le gustaban en absoluto.  
  
-¡Maldita sea mi ángel sigue tan manipulador de como le recordaba!, ese niño ha perdido la guerra contra unos miserables brócolis puesto que terminara comiéndolos con tal de que su padre no se sienta mal- lo cual no es mas que una fachada, por que esto ya me lo había hecho antes y también por unos brócolis-tal y como lo esta haciendo ahora- pensaba Draco viendo, sin sorprenderse en absoluto, como Henry mordía tentativamente un pequeño brocolito para después pasárselo por completo.  
  
-¡Me siento muy orgulloso de ti, mi Henry!-exclamo orgulloso Harry al ver a su hijo comer las verduras, aunque siempre las mas pequeñas.  
  
-Vaya Potter jamás pensé que un gryffindor pudiese ser tan manipulador y convincente como un slytherin pero acabas de demostrarme lo contrario; la forma en que haz hecho que coma sus verduras ha sido todo un arte digno de un mimbro de la casa de la serpiente, aunque por otro lado también me he convencido de que ese niño no debe ser muy inteligente si se ha dejado manipular tan fácilmente- dijo Nott burlón.  
  
-No deberías usar ese tono, no es muy educado especialmente no te permito que hables de esa forma de mi hijo, Charles; y antes de que vayas a interrumpirme deja que termine: ¿Cual es tu asombro?, no entiendo a que viene después de todo puedo ser muy slytherin con facilidad no por nada he aprendido del mejor u olvidas que Severus es mi pareja y por algo es el jefe de dicha casa; estando a su lado se aprenden algunas mañas y aun cuando no fuera por el, tengo las mías propias después de todo el primer lugar al que quiso enviarme el sombrero fue la casa de la serpiente y si pude convencerlo de no hacerlo...eso te dirá que tan slytherin puedo ser. Por lo que no te atrevas a burlarte de mi hijo o de mi, no te convendría enfrentarme, después de todo un pobre mago como tu no es nadie en mi contra ya que ni Voldemort pudo conmigo, querido Charles-replico Harry con una voz en extremo fría y controlada que a muchos de los present4s les recordó al tono usado por Snape de cuando estaban en el colegio aunque no totalmente ya que el del ojiverde era mucho mas peligroso.  
  
-¿Te atreves amenazarme, Potter?-cuestiono Nott intentando aparentar calma consiguiéndolo con dificultad.  
  
-¡Yo no amenazo, Charles! nunca lo hecho y no tengo por que empezar ahora después de todo ¿para que hacerlo?; seria muy fácil detenerte si intentases hacerme algún daño o a las personas que me importan. Tengo mucho de slytherin es cierto pero también soy un gryffindor por lo que no olvides que como tal soy muchísimo mas directo por tal motivo: no amenazo, actuó-dijo simplemente Harry con una voz mucho mas calmada que antes, demasiado calmada, la cual puso aun mas nervioso a Nott que de inmediato abandono el lugar.  
  
-¿Quien hubiese pensado que Harry podía comportarse de esta manera? es curioso pero viéndolo y oyéndolo así puedo darme cuenta de lo que ha debido sufrir en este tiempo y todo por mi estupidez; aunque también es peculiar la manera tan protectora que tiene hacia su hijo, muy similar a como era conmigo, definitivamente a cada instante que va pasando me voy convenciendo de que el chico es tanto de mi ángel como mío, en especial por que cada vez dudo mas que tenga algo que ver con Severus después de todo este parece algo sorprendido por la actitud de Harry lo que podría significar que no son muy unidos como aparentan además de que si se les observa con atención puedo darme cuenta de como mi ángel esta mas inclinado hacia el niño mientras que Sev lo esta hacia Lupin siendo mayor el distanciamiento entre ambos por otra parte existen varios hechos curiosos como por ejemplo…  
  
Severus siempre ha sentido una especial atracción por Lupin pero que no podía ser debido al padrino de Harry pero el murió, así que ya no existe ningún obstáculo, por otra parte según los libros que leí, solo magos poderosos pueden tener hijos y tanto mi ángel como yo lo somos mas el hecho de que para que un embarazo masculino exista, uno de los miembros de la pareja entrega no solo su cuerpo sino su corazón y su alma que el otro recibe dando a cambio amor de tal manera que se fundan ambos corazones y almas en uno solo así al unirse si el amor es muy fuerte, crecerá una vida dentro de quien otorgo el amor siendo así un embarazo casi idéntico a uno femenino ya que pueden presentarse los mismos malestares que puede tener una mujer, aunque la mayor diferencia es el hecho de que el bebe concebido de esta forma vendrá al mundo siete meses después de su concepción y la magia se encargara de compensar los meses faltantes y extrañamente Blaise dijo que nació a los seis meses pero si le sumo un mes antes- puesto que Harry estuvo conmigo en junio y con Severus(supuestamente) en julio ya que para el enfrentamiento con el Lord (que fue en agosto) ya estaba de encargo- no hay duda de que Henry Daniel Potter SI es mi hijo también-pensaba Draco con algo de envidia al observar lo felices que eran el niño y su ángel siendo mas que obvio lo mucho que se querían y aquello provocaba en Draco no solo un sentimiento de envidia sino también de infinita tristeza por que sabia que si no conseguía convencer a su ángel de que todavía le amaba y ansiaba su perdón y así compartir de nuevo sus vidas, jamás podría estar junto de su hijo como en ese instante ambos estaban ya que Harry no le permitiría que se acercara al chico y pudiese lastimarlo, igual que lo hizo con el.  
  
CONTINUARA…  
  
Notas: Espero les guste esta segunda parte, solo falta una más y este fic concluirá, por lo que realmente deseo les gusten todas las partes, háganmelo saber en su reviews. 


	3. TERCERA PARTE Y FINAL

QUEDATE CONMIGO.  
  
(Tercera parte y final).  
  
Pero ahora no podía darse por vencido pues con lo que acaba de descubrir debía encontrar una manera de que Harry volviese con el para la navidad y tenia poco menos de día y medio para lograr eso; después de todo sus intentos de seducirlo no habían dado resultado por lo que tendría que buscar una pronta solución para lograr estar con su ángel esa navidad.  
  
Y con esos pensamientos nuevos en su mente abandono el comedor sin darse cuenta de que un par de esmeraldas siguieron sus pasos hasta perderle de vista.  
  
-¡Si tan solo no fueses tan idiota, mi adorado ángel de amor! Aun habría la esperanza de estar juntos y no tendría por que fingir que tengo una relación con tu padrino. ¿Por qué tenias que ser tan tonto? Debiste dejar que demostrara mi inocencia pero dejaste que Nott te engañara, perdiendo así todo lo bello que teníamos, doliéndome la cruel forma que usaste para herir mi corazón pero aun con eso en contra no he dejado de amarte ni un momento en este tiempo transcurrido, no cuando tengo a Henry para recordarte a cada instante mi ángel de amor envenenado-pensaba con tristeza Harry al ver salir a Draco del lugar, aunque no tuvo tiempo de sumirse en tan tristes pensamientos puesto que Lily y Henry reclamaron su atención en ese momento.  
  
-¡Oye compañero! ¿Qué te sucede? Saliste del comedor muy pensativo ¿Acaso ha sucedido algo, Draco?-pregunto Blaise entrando a la habitación junto con Pansy, Vincent y Gregory quienes lucían preocupados al ver como su amigo se paseaba de un lado a otro por todo el lugar como león enjaulado.  
  
-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije acerca de mis sospechas sobre el hijo de Harry?-cuestiono a su vez Draco sin dejar de pasearse ni un momento, viendo de reojo que su amigo asentía- Pues ya no tengo ninguna duda el respecto pues acabo de comprobar que SI es quien creía que era y ahora no se que hacer. Lo único que se es que tengo que conseguir que Harry vuelva conmigo y pronto-dijo el rubio exasperado mientras seguía paseándose.  
  
-¡Draco quieres por favor tranquilizarte! Nos estas volviendo a todos locos con tanto movimiento; y por otro lado ¿Qué quieres decir con que el hijo de Potter SI es quien creías?, ¡Pero ya calmate!-exclamo Pansy perdiendo la paciencia ante tanto moverse del rubio quien le ignoro por completo.  
  
-En definitiva no me dejas otra opción o de lo contrario abrirás una zanja en el piso, ¡Desmaius!-exclamo la chica señalando a su amigo que cayo inconsciente pero antes de llegar al suelo Vincent y Gregory le atraparon y de inmediato lo acomodaron en una de las camas.  
  
-¿Ahora que haremos?-cuestionaron Vince y Greg preocupados.  
  
-Esa es una buena pregunta, pero antes de hacer algo ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando aquí, Blaise?-pregunto Pansy volviéndose hacia su esposo que les puso al tanto de las sospechas, al parecer ciertas, de su amigo sobre los verdaderos padres del hijo de Potter.  
  
-Así que ha eso se ha debido tanta conmoción. Ahora entiendo por que actúa así no cualquier día uno se entera que es padre y mas del hombre que ama, ¿verdad?; así que sugiero que ayudemos a este par de imbeciles a estar de nuevo juntos o nos volveremos locos como Drake y lo que vamos hacer es…-dijo Pansy explicándoles sus planes.  
  
-¡Es una locura, cariño! Pero existe la probabilidad de que funcione por lo que te apoyaremos en lo que sea necesario para lograr que Draco sea de nuevo feliz, aunque vamos a necesitar la ayuda de algunos gryffindors sobretodo de los amigos de Potter y uno que otro profesor-dijo Blaise en voz baja abrazando a su esposa al tiempo que la besaba en la mejilla provocando en ella una sonrisa de malicia.  
  
-¡Claro que todo saldrá como queremos! Y en cuanto a la ayuda de los gryffindors ya veras como nos ayudan después de todo también les interesa la felicidad de su amigo. Blaise asegurate que Draco descanse y no interfiera en nuestros planes hasta que sea demasiado tarde-dijo Pansy dándole un beso de despedida a su marido para después salir del lugar junto con Vince y Greg, mientras el otro hombre se quedaba al cuidado de su amigo.  
  
Así los tres slytherins pusieron en marcha sus planes, solicitando la ayuda de ciertos gryffindors que se encontraban en compañía del profesor Lupin por lo que fue necesario incluirle dentro de los mismos.  
  
-¡Blaise te he dicho que me dejes en paz! No tengo tiempo que perder si quiero recupera a Harry, así que fuera de mi camino-dijo Draco impaciente intentando salir de la habitación, como la había estado haciendo desde que se despertó tras recuperarse del desmayo.  
  
-¡No te estoy deteniendo! Puedes marcharte cuando gustes pero no crees que si lo que deseas es conquistarle nuevamente y de paso empezar una relación con tu recientemente descubierto hijo deberías ir a Hosmeade o Diagon Alley y comprarles algo en verdad especial con motivo de la navidad; eso quizás te de mas puntos con ellos, ¿No crees?-dijo con calma Blaise haciendo que el otro hombre dejara de pasearse impaciente por todo el lugar.  
  
-¡Vaya no había pensado en eso! Tienes razón debería obsequiarles algo hermoso digno de ellos pero ya no estarán abiertas las tiendas en Hosmeade, además de que no encontrare nada allí que sea apropiado por lo que será mejor que mañana vaya temprano a Diagon Alley. Aunque por hoy será mejor cenar y descansar pronto para poder ir por la mañana al callejón-dijo Draco tranquilizándose un poco con estos nuevos planes aunque sin dejar de estar algo ansioso por que ya fuese el día siguiente.  
  
Así ambos hombres se fueron a cenar, estando todo el tiempo Draco distraído lo que no paso desapercibido para Harry que no podía entender que era lo que sucedía con su amadísimo dragón; aunque tampoco tuvo tiempo de pensar en eso puesto que al concluir la cena la profesora McGonogall decidió dar un anuncio con motivo de las fiestas…  
  
-Me gustaría informales que con motivo de esta reunión de generación, así mismo de navidad y en memoria del Prof. Dumblodore-a quien gustaban mucho estas fiestas- que por 24 horas a partir del ocaso de mañana y hasta el ocaso de navidad, los muerdagos-estratégicamente colocados por todo el castillo- estarán encantados de tal forma que si una persona pasa por debajo de uno de ellos se quedara atrapada hasta que una segunda persona le libere con un beso. Espero disfruten con esta tradición navideña-dijo McGonogall retomando su lugar.  
  
-¿Es broma, verdad? No puedes estar hablando en serio Minerva-dijo Severus seriamente.  
  
-¡Hablo completamente en serio! Además: ¿Cual es tu sorpresa? Después de todo, el Prof. Dumblodore ya había hecho algo como esto, sabes tan bien como yo que era su forma de ponerle algo mas de diversión a las fiestas-solo que solían quedarse mas alumnos a los que en esta ocasión se han quedado pero entre ellos y los ex alumnos que han asistido, será divertido- así que no habrá ningún daño. Por otra parte ¿Qué te preocupa? Hasta ahora cada vez que se han encantado los muerdagos nadie se ha quedado atrapado (a) por mas de tres horas puesto que siempre hay alguien dispuesto a rescatarte; ¿Aunque si lo dices por ti? Solo tienes que asegurarte que el joven Potter siempre este a tu lado para algo es tu pareja ¿No?, así que ya no des lata Severus-dijo McGonogall tranquilamente.  
  
-¡Odiosa bruja! Sabe perfectamente que odio esta clase de trucos sobretodo por que Albus los hacia solamente por fastidiarme, ya que de alguna manera u otra terminaba debajo de un estupido muerdago pasándome hasta tres horas en el mismo lugar, teniendo que rogarle a quien pasara que me liberara, lo cual no era precisamente agradable. Y todavía se atreve a burlarse con Potter, ¡vaya ironía!, después de todo el chico no es en verdad mi pareja y Minerva lo sabe perfectamente, ahora voy a tener que pasarme desde el ocaso de mañana hasta el día siguiente cuidándome de esas tontas ramitas si no quiero ser atrapado ¿Por qué ni modo que le pida un beso a Remus? Si alguien llegara a ver eso, ni hablar de la que se armaría, especialmente con mi ahijado-pensaba molesto Severus sin percatarse de las miradas curiosas que le lanzaban Harry, Remus y hasta Draco. Este ultimo no podía ocultar, con una leve sonrisa, lo mucho que le divertía la situación pues estaba seguro que a su padrino no le hacia la mas mínima gracia y su ceño fruncido era clara prueba de ello.  
  
  
  
-¿Qué se supone que haré ahora? Nunca imagine que la profesora McGonogall pudiese querer inmolar a Dumblodore, después de todo, junto con Snape, era una de las que mas se oponía es este tipo de celebraciones ya que según ella eran demasiado peligrosas, pues no había forma de saber si alguien te rescataría en caso de quedar atrapado. Y para acabarla se supone que soy pareja de Snape, ¡ni loco! le besaría si estuviese atrapado ya es suficiente tener que fingir en esta farsa como para todavía besarlo voluntariamente-pensaba Harry deseando que no llegase nunca el ocaso de mañana.  
  
-Creo que a Severus y Harry no les ha hecho mucha gracia los planes de Minerva. Y los entiendo perfectamente pero si tan solo imaginaran por algún momento que todo esto es un complot de slytherins y gryffindors para hacer que Malfoy y Harry vuelvan ha estar juntos; desearía poder decírselo a Severus pero se bien que pondría el grito en el cielo y armaría tamaño escándalo que es mejor dejarlo en la ignorancia por el momento. Aunque también voy a tener que cerciorarme de que no se quede atrapado debajo de ningún muerdago así deba besarlo, pero eso no será ningún sacrificio de mi parte-pensaba Remus mientras observaba las expresiones pensativas de su pareja y ex alumno.  
  
-¡Que fantástica idea! Y yo que creía que solo al viejo chiflado se le podía ocurrir tales cosas, que suerte que la directora McGonogall decidiera inmolarlo ahora tendré alguna oportunidad de atrapar a mi ángel, como deseo que ya llegue el ocaso de mañana-pensaba felizmente Draco en verdad encantado con la idea de la profesora.   
  
Así con todos aquellos pensamientos rondándolos e intentando comprender ¿Cómo era que sobrevivirían a los próximos dos días? Todos les presentes se fueron a dormir. Y a la mañana siguiente…  
  
Draco junto con Blaise, que amablemente se ofreció acompañarle, se marcharon a Diagon Alley, donde luego de muchísimas horas y varias tiendas visitadas, lograron conseguir lo que deseaban para sus respectivos amores, por lo que un par de horas antes del ocaso, ambos volvieron a Hogwarts, donde no todo era tranquilidad especialmente para cierto par de hombres que estaban que se jalaban de los cabellos al darse cuenta de lo rápido que estaba transcurriendo el día y con eso se acercaba la hora cero.  
  
-¡Harry! ¡Severus! quieren dejar de estar tan nerviosos, por todos los cielos parecen un par -y no se ofendan- de miedosos; no son mas que algunos muerdagos encantados, no les causaran ningún daño-dijo Remus intentando no reírse de las expresiones de angustia de aquel par.  
  
-¡OH para ti es muy fácil decirlo, Remus! después de todo tu nunca has tenido que quedarte atrapado bajo ningún muerdago, a diferencia mía que cada vez que Albus ideaba esto, me quedaba atrapado; ¿sabes por lo que he tenido que pasar?, sinceramente no son experiencias que quisiera recordar puesto que ninguna fue agradable-dijo Severus en verdad frustrado y molesto.  
  
-¡Vamos Severus! ¿No pudieron ser tan malas, o si? Alguno de esos besos tuvo que gustarte; por lo que no entiendo por que armas tanto jaleo-dijo Remus con una sonrisa en el rostro aunque por la expresión del otro hombre quizás sus experiencias en ese aspecto habían sido en verdad malas, bastante malas.  
  
-¿Que puedes saber tu? que siempre tenias al tonto de Black para que te rescatara y tan sacrificado eras que aceptabas todos sus besos-replico Severus ácidamente harto ya de la serena actitud de su compañero sin percatarse de la leve expresión de dolor que cruzo en ese instante la cara de Remus, lo que no paso desapercibido por Harry.  
  
-!Eh, Severus!, no creo que sea correcto que menciones a Sirius sobretodo en estos momentos, después de todo para Remus no es muy fácil aceptar lo sucedido, aunque casi sean diez años de aquello; además de que por mi parte te agradecería que no te burlase de su memoria así como tampoco lastimaras a Rem-dijo suavemente Harry junto al oído del otro hombre, quien se percato tardíamente de el error que había cometido.  
  
-!Lo lamento Remus! no ha sido mi intención herirte con su recuerdo; solamente que hay ocasiones en que me desespera tu siempre tranquila actitud- hoy ha sido una de esas veces- y por eso contraataque de esa forma pero no ha sido mi intención lastimarte, ¿Me perdonas?-dijo Severus arrepentido de lo que había dicho, notando como el otro hombre parecía algo decepcionado.  
  
-!No es lo que has dicho, lo que me ha puesto así, Severus! no lo entiendes; quizás nunca lo has entendido no me muestro SIEMPRE sereno por que así sea, lo hago por que hay demasiada rabia en mi interior, demasiada furia, no sabes lo que es luchar contra el deseo del lobo de salir cada día !es un infierno! y contrariamente a lo que piensas no me hacia el sacrificado cada vez que Sirius me liberaba si algún muerdago me atrapaba, es mas la primera vez que eso ocurrió estuve a punto de matarlo en especial por que llego con una sonrisa Black- si esas, de superioridad y conquistador que le eran tan comunes- y creí que solamente me besaría por burlarse de mi pero cuando lo hizo, me di cuenta de algo que nunca antes había sentido; me di cuenta de que los labios de Sirius calmaban aquella rabia, aquella furia por que lo que me transmitían era una sensación de amor y protección como nunca antes había sentido, ni siquiera de mis padres- aun cuando me querían también me tenían miedo por mi condición-No me enamore de Sirius Black solo por que si, me enamore por que fue el único que se atrevió a ver mas allá de mi licantropía y me ofreció un amor sincero así como una dulce protección y sabes: ¿cual es la ironía en todo esto? Que la primera vez que me quede atrapado por el muerdago estaba deseando que fueses tu, Severus, quien me libera pero en tu lugar llego Sirius y no sabes la infinita paciencia que tuvo para hacer que me enamorara de el; ya que sabia que yo sentía una especial atracción hacia ti ¿o por que crees que estoy a tu lado? si se supone que era a Sirius al que tanto amaba. !Eres un tonto Sev! y se te quedas atrapado bajo un muerdago será un buen castigo, !te lo merecerías por estupido!-dijo Remus con tristeza antes de salir de la cabaña que antiguamente fuera de Hagrid pero que este le había dejado a Harry como herencia.  
  
-¡Pero que estupido soy! ¿Como no me di cuenta antes? yo y mi gran bocota que siempre habla antes de pensar-murmuro decaído Severus ocultando el rostro entre sus manos sin importarle que Harry fuese testigo de su abatimiento.  
  
-Yo no diría que eres estupido, ¡Idiota SI!, pero no estupido. Y antes de que te sulfures creo que deberías saber algo que Sirius me dijo poco antes de su muerte y que por cierto era acerca de la relación que tenia con Remus, lo cual fue: "Harry se que esto puede sorprenderte un poco pero creo que es justo que lo sepas, después de todo si tu padre lo sabia tu también; desde la época de colegio-luego te daré detalles en otra ocasión por hoy es bastante con esto-salvo los años que pase en Azkaban he mantenido una relación intima con Remus, es decir el es mi pareja; se que te sorprenderán mis palabras pero considero que debes saberlo por que si algún día soy libre y obtengo tu custodia vendrías a vivir con ambos, como espero; se que te suenan extrañas mis palabras doy la impresión de que no estoy muy convencido de eso, ¿no es así? ¡Es que no lo estoy!, fui yo quien lo enamoro, quien siempre dio el primer paso en la relación y en el fondo se bien que Moony me quiere, me ama incluso, pero también se que no era yo su primera elección si no Severus Snape- por eso nunca lo he soportado, por que el siempre ha tenido un lugar especial en su corazón-Por lo mismo si en esta batalla que de nuevo comienza algo llegara a pasarme, no dejes que Remus se hunda en la soledad, si es necesario apoyanse uno junto al otro e incluso si Moony buscara sostén en Severus apóyalos siempre, no te alejes de mi hermoso lobo de ojos dorados solo por que pudiese comenzar algo con Severus, no soportaría lastimarlo, como no soportaría el que tu te alejaras y yo lo amo tanto que aun muerto seria feliz si el lo sigue siendo, aunque sea con Snivellus. Prométemelo Harry, nunca te alejaras de Remus aun cuando yo falte y estuviera con la persona que siempre ha amado". Eso fue lo me dijo, y se lo prometí, es curioso pero ahora que lo recuerdo casi puedo apostar que Sirius sabia que moriría pronto, por esa promesa fue que no me sorprendí cuando Remus me pidió que aprobara el comenzar una relación contigo, poco tiempo después de que mi padrino muriese; por eso no me opuse y también comprendí lo mucho que Sirius lo amaba como para imaginar que algo así pasaría y me pidiese no oponerme, sabia que si lo hacia Remus jamás estaría contigo por no herirme pero seria muy infeliz y eso es en verdad un gran amor; por el cual te pido que aclares lo que ha pasado hace unos momentos con el o de lo contrario lo perderás y serán infelices ustedes y el espíritu de Sirius-dijo Harry con infinita tristeza que se notaba aun mas por el profundo esfuerzo que realizaba por no soltar el llanto haciendo que sus ojos brillasen con el brillo de las lagrimas contenidas. Lo cual sorprendió muchísimo al otro hombre quien se dio cuenta de lo mucho que esa situación debería estarle incomodando. ¿Como había podido olvidar cuanto quiso a su padrino? y recordárselo de esa manera había sido injusto.  
  
-Creo que iré a dar una vuelta por el lago, antes de tener que enfrentarme a esos tontos muerdagos navideños y por cierto: Asegurate de no quedar atrapado por ninguno puesto que ¡Ni loco! te besaría voluntariamente y no es por que sea malo- he aprendido a conocerte estos años y no eres tan horrible, como aparentas-sino por que siendo sincero no deseo pasar por ese trago de ninguna forma, Severus- dijo Harry aspirando profundamente intentando recuperar el control de sus emociones para poco después abandonar la cabaña y pasear por la orilla del lago en busca de algo de paz.  
  
-¿Quien lo diría de Potter? ¡No!…de Harry; ahora resulta que tengo algo que agradecerle a Black y a su ahijado. Lo mejor será buscar a Remus y pedirle perdón, todo esto mientras me cuido de esos tontos muerdagos navideños -como les llamo Harry- pensó con sarcasmo Severus levantándose de su lugar y encaminadose al castillo pendiente del acecho de cualquier muerdago puesto que el ocaso ya había caído hacia poco mas de una hora.  
  
-¡Vaya, vaya! pero miren ¿quien anda por aquí?, ¿debes estar perdido? lo cual no me extraña para nada, ¿Quien dijo que los gryffindors son listos? no deberías andar solo por estos pasillos no sabes con lo que pudieras encontrarte; que tal y si te quedaras atrapado por un muerdago? ¿Quien quería liberarte?-se oía por un solitario pasillo una voz maliciosa y bastante burlona de una persona que parecía estar molestando a otra.  
  
-¿Que, diablos esta pasando?-pensó Harry al oír aquella voz que curiosamente le recordaba a los tiempos en que se la pasaba peleando con Draco, al menos antes de ser una pareja por lo que guiado por su curiosidad y espiando desde la esquina del pasillo pudo ver como dos chicos eran los responsables de aquello.  
  
-Has dicho bien: uno no sabe con que clase de alimaña se puede encontrar por estos lugares, aunque no me sorprendo después de todo eres un vulgar slytherin y obviamente debes saber de bichos siendo uno de ellos. Y déjame decirte lo mismo quien querría liberarte si te quedas atrapado, estupido!-respondió con un tonto valor el otro chico mientras mantenía su vista fija sobre el otro muchacho, quien lucia en verdad rabioso ante las palabras del chico.  
  
-¡Curioso, mas que curioso! esos chicos son exactamente iguales a Harry y a mi, es mas uno es slytherin y otro gryffindor , casi puedo asegurar que muy dentro de ellos existe cierta atracción, como sucedía con mi ángel y ¿por que no comprobarlo? después de todo, los muerdagos nos ayudaron a Harry y a mi afianzar nuestra relación, quizás para estos chicos les permita darse cuenta de lo que hay entre ambos-pensó Draco al ser testigo involuntario de aquella escena y conversación que se desarrollaba a unos pocos metros de la esquina en que se encontraba, sacando su varita para lanzar un hechizo-sin percatarse de que alguien mas lanzaba el mismo conjuro y con el mismo propósito-y hacer aparecer sobre las cabezas de ambos chicos un poco de muerdago encantado.  
  
  
  
-¡Imbecil!-exclamo el joven slytherin mientras daba un par de pasos para alejarse del otro chico quien por su parte solo lo ignoro, pero apenas dio esos pasos algo lo detuvo, una especie de pared invisible.  
  
-¿Que demonios?-murmuro el joven volviéndose hacia el otro pensando que aquello era obra del mismo.  
  
-¡A mi ni me mires! esto no es culpa mía, estoy en las mismas que tu, idiota; al parecer los muerdaguitos esos no solo están encantados para retener a una persona sino que también se mueven, ¿ya notaste lo que tenemos sobre la cabeza?-dijo el gryffindor señalando hacia el techo con el índice levantado.  
  
-¡Genial!, pero ni pienses que te voy a besar, prefiero esperar a que alguien venga a buscarme, no me rebajare a besar a un gryffindor imbecil- dijo arrogantemente el slytherin.  
  
-Entonces te recomiendo que busques la posición mas cómoda en este piso duro por que me temo que vamos a pasar muchas horas uno junto al otro; olvidas que la cena esta empezando y que cuando termine- en mas o menos dos horas- habrá cantos y bailes así como una gran celebración de Nochebuena y que por lo mismo no habrá nadie buscándonos; si que será una noche muy larga verdad Dawson?-dijo con calma y algo de cinismo el gryffindor mientras se sentaba en el piso que estaba algo frió.  
  
-¿Cuando te di permiso de decir mi apellido, Henderson?-dijo Dawson sentándose junto al otro chico quien le miro con una ligera chispa de diversión en los ojos que no paso desapercibida para el slytherin.  
  
-¿De alguna forma te tengo que llamar, no crees? ¿O es que acaso me dejarías decirte Mark?-se mofo Henderson mientras recargaba su espalda en la pared de aquel pasillo tomado una posición por demás relajada.  
  
-Pareces muy relajado, a pesar de estar con un enemigo Paúl-dijo Mark acercándose poco a poco y con sigilo hasta el otro chico.  
  
-¿Quien te ha dado permiso de llamarme por mi nomb...-comenzó a cuestionar Paúl pero fue repentinamente silenciado por unos labios sobre los suyos que se presionaban con suavidad y ternura, moviéndose hábilmente mientras la punta de una traviesa lengua los delineaba gustosamente para de inmediato-tras un poco de insistencia- introducirse dentro de su boca probando cada rincón de la misma, en el beso mas tierno y a la vez apasionado que nunca había recibido.  
  
-¿Que...rayos ha...sido eso? ¿Por que lo...hiciste?-tartamudeo ligeramente ruborizado Paúl al separarse del otro chico quien lucia una sonrisa por demás hermosa y satisfecha.  
  
  
  
-!Porque es algo que ambos hemos venido deseando desde hace ya mucho tiempo, mi precioso gryffindor! además de que el verte tan relajado te ha hecho irresistible a mis ojos y por otro lado no quiero perderme la cena puesto que tengo hambre, Paúl-dijo tranquilamente Mark sin dejar de sonreír al mismo tiempo que lanzaba sobre el otro chico tal mirada que parecía decirle que no le importaría perderse del todo la cena, si en su lugar pudiese devorarlo a el.  
  
-Creo que lo...mas apropiado...seria ir...a cenar...yo también tengo hambre, Mark-dijo el chico agarrando aire para recuperar el control perdido pero no antes de asaltar la boca de su acompañante en un exquisito beso algo inexperto pero exquisito que el slytherin disfruto muchísimo y sin separarse, levanto a su compañero del suelo para poder estar mas cómodos.  
  
-¡Guau! ¿Quien lo habría dicho? a este paso dudo mucho que vayan a cenar- pensaban divertidos Harry y Draco dando cada uno media vuelta para buscar otros caminos que les llevaran hacia el comedor, los cuales no tardaron en encontrar, no por nada Harry se había memorizado el mapa del merodeador, haciendo participe del secreto a cierto rubio por tal motivo no les resulto difícil llegar al lugar pero con tan buena suerte que al querer atravesar las puertas del comedor fueron atrapados por un muerdago que estaba ahí.  
  
-¡Con un demonio! todo el tiempo cuidándome de estas cosas y justo tenia que aparecer una cuando vengo con mi dragón; ¡Genial!-pensaba Harry observando con la cabeza ligeramente alzada el muerdago que yacía en el umbral.  
  
-¡Que fantástica oportunidad! Podré besarlo, después de todo aunque debo tomarlo con calma, no deseo que pueda asustarse además de que tampoco deseo una escena por parte de mi padrino, pero dudo mucho que se molestara especialmente por que se ve muy entretenido con Lupin-pensaba Draco feliz mientras veía hacia el interior del lugar notando como sus amigos así como los de su ángel veían en su dirección, como si estuvieran esperando ver que sucedería con ellos, mas antes de que pudiese besar a su adorado ángel...  
  
-¡Henry, mi niño ven y dale un beso a tu padre!- dijo con ternura Harry llamando a su hijo que de inmediato se acerco hasta su papá que se inclino ligeramente para permitir que le obsequiara con un calido beso en la mejilla, beso que rompió el hechizo e hizo libre a Harry, el cual de instantáneamente se alejo del muerdago.  
  
Pero no así Draco quien no solo seguía atrapado por aquella ramita sino que además estaba que no se la creía al ver como su ángel se había escapado de sus manos.  
  
-¿Papá puedo darle un beso al señor Malfoy, para que quede libre?-pregunto Henry parado frente a Draco, aunque de espaldas a este, esperando la respuesta de su padre, quien asintió levemente.  
  
  
  
-¡mmm! ¿se podría agachar? ¡sino no lo voy alcanzar señor Malfoy!-dijo con calma Henry mientras se volvía a ver al rubio, que de inmediato se inclino recibiendo en su mejilla un tierno y calido beso que en verdad lo emociono tanto o mas que si hubiese besado a su ángel.  
  
Así fue transcurriendo lentamente y con calma la cena aunque ni para Draco, ni para Harry pasaron desapercibidas las caras de desilusión que todos sus amigos pusieron cuando Henry les libero con sus besos, por lo empezaban a pensar que algo muy sospechoso estaba pasando por allí.   
  
Pero no le dieron mucha importancia debido a que al concluir la cena empezó, tal como dijo Paúl, una gran celebración por Nochebuena la cual incluía villancicos, bailes, etc. Pero lo más sorprendente de la noche fue el hecho de Draco decido que quería cantar una canción como regalo muy especial para una persona aun mas especial, lo que no solo sorprendió a Harry -que sospechaba que era de el de quien hablaba-sino también a todos sus amigos que no tuvieron tiempo de comentar nada por que ese instante una suave música comenzó a sonar en el mismo instante en que el rubio comenzaba a cantar con una voz muy dulce y bella…   
  
QUEDATE CONMIGO  
  
(Chayanne).  
  
Te buscado tanto tiempo y hoy tengo aquí  
  
Se que estas en otros brazos y dices ser feliz  
  
Pero se que no me has olvidado lo veo en tu mirada  
  
Yo sin ti me he quedado en la nada  
  
Prefiero que te quedes junto a mí.  
  
Quédate conmigo que el tiempo va pasando  
  
Vuelve a mí, te pido  
  
Volvamos a intentarlo  
  
Quédate conmigo yo se que tu me amas  
  
Vuelve a mí, te pido  
  
No escapes sin sentido  
  
¡Quédate! (Quedate, quedate)  
  
Se que el tiempo ira borrando heridas del ayer  
  
Enterremos el pasado de una buena vez  
  
Por que se que no me has olvidado  
  
Lo veo en tu mirada, yo sin ti me quedado en la nada  
  
Prefiero que te quedes junto a mi.  
  
Quedate conmigo que el tiempo va pasando  
  
Para este castigo  
  
Volvamos a intentarlo  
  
Quedate conmigo   
  
Yo se que tu me amas  
  
Vuelve a mi, te pido  
  
No escapes sin sentido   
  
Quedate   
  
Que me quemo en el recuerdo del olvido   
  
Que yo sigo esperando como un niño  
  
Obliguemos al destino   
  
Enseñemosle el camino ha este loco corazon  
  
Ay, quedate que aun hay tiempo para vivirlo entre los dos  
  
¡Quedate!  
  
(Conmigo) que el tiempo va pasando  
  
Vuelve a mi (te pido)  
  
Vamos a intentarlo  
  
Quedate (conmigo) yo se que tu me amas  
  
(Vuelve a mi, te pido)  
  
No escapes sin sentido, quedate  
  
(Quedate, quedate).  
  
Asi concluyo su cancion, pero durante todo el tiempo que la misma duro, Draco no dejo ni un solo momento de ver a Harry siempre con sus ojos clavados en los verdes del otro hombre sintiendo-como en el pasado- que seguia unido a su ángel lo cual era reciproco puesto que Harry también podía sentir aquella unión que ni el tiempo había podido debilitar o extinguir. Lo que tampoco paso desapercibido para todos los presentes, lo que les provocaba una inmensa alegría por que todavía existia la esperanza de que esos dos tercos volviesen a estar juntos nuevamente.  
  
-!Dios mío! ¿Qué debo hacer ahora? Es demasiado claro el mensaje que esta enviando y se bien que a Severus no le importaría si vuelvo con Draco pero aun cuando su mensaje es tan claro, hay tantas cosas por aclarar por lo que no resulta tan fácil, volver como lo esta pidiendo-pensaba Harry apartando su mirada de la del rubio, quien se desconcerto al ver la actitud de su ángel y de cierta manera le preocupaba que no pudiese alcanzarlo por mas que lo intentase.  
  
-¿Por qué rehuyes mi mirada? ¿Que sucede es que acaso no puedes oir el mensaje que envio? !Respondeme, por piedad, hazlo!, ¿Es acaso ya demasiado tarde? será verdad ¿que eres feliz junto a Severus?; !te he perdido y no podre recuperarte ya, mi dulce ángel de luz!-pensaba tristemente Draco mientras su corazon se desgarraba y partia en pedazos sabiendo que jamás debio dejarlo ir pero fue demasido estupido e iluso; habia intentado recuperar a Harry y habia perdido ¿Que caso tenia la vida ahora? puesto que no deseaba estar con nadie mas; pero llego muy tarde: su ángel ya le pertenecia a otro.  
  
-¿Que sucede con Harry? por un momento estaba segura que se levantaria e iria con Draco, despues de todo aun sigue existiendo ese lazo de amor tan especial que los unio desde el principio, y sin embargo ha desviado la mirada como si no deseara seguir escuchando el mensaje que tan claramente le esta enviando; ¿Acaso tiene miedo? o sera ¿que al fingir ser pareja del prof. Snape se ha enamorado de este?-pensaba confundida Hermione y no era la unica que tenia pensamientos similares puesto que todos sus amigos-y por ambas partes- albergaban las mismas dudas, los mismos sentimientos sobretodo al ver como Harry abandonaba el lugar, asegurandose de no quedar atrapado bajo el muerdago nuevamente.  
  
-!Esto no esta bien! ya no quiero vivir en una farsa; si papá Harry no puede o no quiere oir el mensaje que le estas enviando papá Draco, sera por que tiene miedo de volver a sufrir, pero ya no quiero vivir sin mis dos padres; estoy harto de que papá Harry no sea feliz por vivir de los recuerdos de otros años donde era mas dichoso, quiero que esten juntos, ya no quiero que el tio Remus y el tio Severus esten separados solo por mantener una farsa; con mil demonios ¿no piensas hacer algo?. Pero no te quedes alli sin hacer nada mi papá te quiere, te ha querido por todos estos años cada noche, cada dia, me dice lo mucho que te ama y lo mucho que yo te amare por que siempre ha tenido la esperanza de que volvieses a el; solo que no creo que pensara que fuese asi; !por favor papá tienes que ir por el, por favor!-dijo Henry mientras algunas lagrimas caian por sus mejillas y se abrazaba a la cintura de Draco, quien estaba por completo alucinado tras oir las palabras del chico.  
  
-¿Lo sabias? ¿Sabes quien soy, como?, si hasta hace poco yo mismo lo he descubierto, sobretodo al ver tus ojos grises-que son identicos a los mios- ¿Como es que tu lo sabias?-pregunto Draco separando un poco al chico de si, para poder verlo a los ojos.  
  
-Por que papá me lo dijo desde que era pequeño, en especial cuando ya pude compreder lo que pasaba a mi alrededor; pero sobretodo por que papá siempre lleva consigo una fotografia donde tu y él estan juntos-aunque mas jovenes-por esa foto fue que me dijo la verdad y tambien dijo que quizas vendrias a esta reunion y por lo mismo te harian creer que tenia una relacion con el tio Severus-sabia que tus amigos te dirian sobre mi y lo que creian-para que de esa manera tambien sufrieses un poco de lo mucho que ha sufrido, pero deseando que quisieras de nuevo estar a su lado, solo que no se esperaba esto de ti; !asi que ve por él y dile lo mucho que lo amas! por que eso es obvio hasta para mi-dijo Henry secandose las lagrimas y cruzandose de brazos tercamente mientras veia con una leve mirada ironica a su segundo padre.  
  
-!Te pareces mucho a Harry, pero tambien te pareces a mi! y me encantara averiguar como eres en realidad, pero antes tengo que conseguir que Harry vuelva conmigo, pequeño Daniel-dijo sonriendo levemente Draco, estrechando por un instante al chico contra si para a continuacion dejar el lugar e ir en busca de un testarudo ángel que intentaba evadirlo.  
  
-!Realmente te pareces ambos, Henry! y conforme crezcas seras una verdadera pesadilla. Tendre que compadecer a Snape y Lupin, si es que dentro de tres años siguen impartiendo clases y tu entres al colegio, sera interesante saber en que casa estaras: ¿seras un taimado gryfffindor o un sobrio y elegante slytherin como cualquiera de tus padres?-dijo ligeramente burlon Ron al ver aquella escena.  
  
-Eso solo lo sabremos cuando entre al colegio formalmente; pero quede en la casa que quede: sera muy divertido en cualquiera de ellas especialmente con los tios Severus y Remus. Aunque eso no es lo mas importante por ahora lo que yo quiero saber es si mis padres volveran a estar juntos, !desde esta noche!, ¿ustedes no sienten curiosidad?-cuestiono con malicia e ingenuidad el chico observando a todos los adultos reunidos con aquellos impresionantes ojos grises que lucian el mismo brillo peculiar que los de Harry.  
  
-¿Y tu no crees que eres muy joven para inmiscuirte donde no te llaman?-replico Severus seriamente lanzando sobre el chico una de sus caracteristicas miradas de profesor, que para su desgracia no hizo gran efecto sobre el mismo, a diferencia de los alumnos y exalumnos ahi reunidos.  
  
-!Severus, tus miradas no tienen efecto sobre Henry! ¿Es que acaso lo olvidas? -tampoco tenian efecto sobre Draco, sobre Harry un poco tal vez- y ya demostro que tiene mucho de ambos, por que en lugar de seguir en esa seria actitud deberiamos de saber que pasara con ese par, no se tu pero yo si tengo curiosidad, lo mismo que muchos-dijo tranquilamente Remus, acercandose a su pareja enlazando las manos.  
  
-!Todos los Gryffindors son iguales!-exclamo Severus resignadamente, apretando con leve fuerza la mano de su pareja, quien le sonrio calidamente.  
  
-¿Entonces era cierto y son pareja?, vaya engaño que nos han hecho-dijo indignada Pansy, notando la divertida mirada de su esposo por lo que una sospecha cruzo su mente -¿Lo sabias, verdad? Sabias que Potter y Severus no eran nada en absoluto, ¿entonces por que nos hiciste creer lo contrario, asi como de que el niño era de ellos y no de Draco?-cuestiono molesta la chica, mientras su compañero mostraba una sonrisa levemente avergonzada aunque no por completo.  
  
  
  
-Porque si hubieses sabido toda la verdad, se lo habrias dicho a Draco y sinceramente debia aprender que no todo le puede salir tan facil, como siempre; ademas de que cuando vi los ojos grises del niño, a los pocos meses de nacido, supe al momento de que no podia ser de Severus y si de Draco, lo cual Harry me aclaro y desde entonces-como ha sucedido con Severus- se ha ganado mi amistad y admiracion, no conozco a nadie que pudiese amar mas a Draco y mantener ese amor a pesar de lo idiota que puede ser muchas veces nuestro amigo, !por eso no dije nada amor! ¿pero no digas que no te has divertido con la situacion como ha sido? Si incluso los amigos de Harry lo han hecho o ¿por que te piensas que tan amablemente se decidieron a colaborar en tus planes?, ya sabian que esto pasaria desde el momento en que Lily les menciono que Henry habia chocado con el señor Malfoy-dijo simplemente Blaise viendo con indulgencia a su esposa, quien solo hizo una mueca de fastidio y de inmediato salio del comedor- junto con los demas- para ir en busca de cierta pareja, para lo cual se dividieron en grupos de dos en dos y asi poder abarcar mas lugares.  
  
Y mientras tanto...en otro lugar del catillo. Un lugar bastante peligroso en otra época-pero actualmente no existia peligro alguno ahi albergado- un hombre de negro cabello alborotado y ojos esmeraldas entraba en ese momento al sitio y desenfundando su varita, hizo un leve movimiento con ella y al instante varias antorchas se incendieron dandole al lugar un aspecto entre aterrador y acogedor, pero eso fue algo que al hombre no le importo mucho y siguio caminando por entre aquellas estatuas de serpientes y la gran cabeza de otro hombre hasta llegar a una puerta que yacia a un lado de la cabeza y pasaba francamente desapercibida y que ciertamente al hombre habia costado detectar pero una vez hecho ya no pasaba desapercibida y empujando con suavidad la misma y con un ligero crujir accedio al interior de la habitacion: una pequeña camara mucho mas personal e intima que la del exterior, puesto que bien podia pasar por un pequeño departamento, en el cual prendio la chimenea que alli habia.  
  
-¿Que se supone que debo hacer ahora? Se bien lo que Draco ha intentado decirtme con esa cancion, pero tengo miedo de que solo sea una vana esperanza, despues de todo se que estuvo todos esos años con el estupido de Nott y para no quererlo...como que es ser masoquista. ¿Que debo hacer, que?-pensaba Harry observando sin ver el brillo de las llamas en la chimenea, absorto en sus pensamientos debido a lo cual no se percato de que alguien mas entraba al lugar en ese instante.  
  
-!Que patetico te ves, Potter! Jamas imagine que te gustara venir a la camara de los secretos-porque creo que eso es- a desahogar tus penas, sinceramente cada vez pareces mas a un slytherin; tambien a nosostros nos gusta la soledad para aclarar las dudas que podamos sentir en algun momento-se mofo la voz del recien llegado que de inmediato hizo ponerse en alerta al moreno, quien volvio el rostro tratando de ubicarle pero desgraciadamente el brillo de las llamas seguia bailando frente a sus ojos y mientras se los restregaba con fuerza, para lo que tuvo que quitarse las gafas...  
  
-¿Que demonios quieres, Nott? y ¿Como entraste aqui? nadie mas que yo puedo hacerlo, pues se necesita hablar parsel (o frances, penso por un momento el moreno) para poder acceder a la camara secreta y dudo mucho que tu lo hagas, ¿como fue que entraste?-pregunto molesto Harry colocandose nuevamente sus gafas, esta vez logrando ubicar al otro, quien le sonreia con ironia.  
  
-¿Creerias que te segui?, Cuando te vi entrar en el baño de chicas del segundo piso no pude evitar preguntarme ¿por que lo hacias?; asi que te segui y pude ver lo que hacias, eso aumento aun mas mi curiosidad y cuando bajaste por ese pasadizo y tardando este en cerrarse, entre con rapidez por el mismo- ventaja de ser delgado y escurridizo- y eso fue lo que paso-dijo Nott con cinismo mientras daba uno o dos pasos con cautela hacia el otro hombre, que no se percato de tal movimiento, siempre con sigilo.  
  
  
  
-!Eso explica como llegaste aqui! Pero no explica ¿Que quieres, a que has venido o por que me seguiste?-dijo Harry con calma aunque con un tono molesto sin apartar la mirada del intruso en su camara.  
  
-!OH, eso es muy sencillo!-dijo con el mismo tono que antes Nott, mientras en un rapido movimiento, empujaba al moreno hacia el piso, aprisionandolo de esta forma entre el piso y el-Digamos que quiero cobrarme la humillacion del comedor, ademas de que reconozco que no estas nada mal, por el contrario en estos años te has puesto muchisimo mejor; y si ya antes me parecias atractivo, ahora me resultas irresistible. Y por otro lado ¿porque solo Malfoy puede disfrutarte?; y lo mejor de todo esto es que nadie podra interrumpirnos, puesto que nadie mas puede entrar a la camara secreta y la entrada ya hace cerrada nuevamente, Potter-dijo Nott con pasion para de inmediato tomar los labios del moreno en un salvaje beso que hirio los labios del mismo, que ante aquel contacto reacciono violentamente y empezo a forcejear por quitarse al otro hombre de encima suyo, pero este sabia muy bien como inmovilizarlo por lo que sus intentos eran inutiles pero aun con todo en contra no se rendiria con facilidad.  
  
-!Sueltame, estupido, pagaras por esto en cuando logre liberarme!-amenazo con rabia Harry mientras seguia luchando por su libertad  
  
  
  
-!No lo lograras, Potter! Puede ser que estes mucho mejor que antes pero sigues siendo tan debil como en el pasado y eso lo puedo notar con facilidad; quizas seas un mago muy poderoso pero en este instante no tienes tu varita a mano, asi que no puedes liberarte, de cierta manera no eres-de momento-mas que un simple muggle y como tal eres una presa demasiado facil de atrapar y herir; y lo que mas me gusta de mis presas es que luchen, eso estimula aun mas el deseo y la excitacion. !Asi que lucha y hazme gozar, Potter!-dijo Nott trazando un sendero de besos humedos sobre el torso del gryffindor y con cada uno de ellos iba abriendo la camisa del moreno, comenzando a desnudarle, mientras mantenia sus brazos apresados por las muñecas por encima de su propia cabeza.  
  
-!Juro que esto me lo pagaras!-siseo Harry adoptando una actitud pasiva por completo, dejando de luchar, sin dar muestras de que aquello le desagradara a pesar de que Nott introducia una de sus manos dentro de su pantalon en ese instante.  
  
-¿Que demonios has dicho, Potter?-cuestiono extrañado Nott tras notar como el moreno se queda pasivo ante sus caricias.  
  
-!Ha dicho que jura que se las pagaras, Charles Nott!-respondio una fria voz perteneciente a un hombre rubio que en ese momento entraba por la puerta, varita en mano y con ella señalaba al hombre que yacia sobre su ángel, sin ocultar la rabia que impregnaba su voz puesto que ¿quien se creia aquel estupido, como para herir de esa manera a su ángel de luz?.  
  
-!Malfoy!-exclamo soprendido Nott alejandose bruscamente del moreno, intentanto alcanzar su tunica-de la que se habia despojado y en la que se encontraba su varita-pero antes de hacerlo un hechizo petrificador lo detuvo eficazmente.  
  
-¿Quieres que nos encarguemos ambos de él o prefieres hacerlo tú solo?-cuestiono Draco en frances al moreno, quien tomo su varita que era ofrecida por el rubio, volviendose de inmediato hacia el petrificado Nott.  
  
-!Hagamoslo juntos, asi aprendera a no interponerse entre los dos!-siseo Harry en respuesta, al instante ambos conjuraron un hechizo que apreso a Nott en las mazmorras del colegio y las cuales solamente abandonaria para ser enviado a Azkaban, puesto que Harry se lo advirtio nadie le hacia daño a el o a las personas que le importaban y aquel estupido dos veces lo habia intentado.  
  
-¿Te encuentras bien, Harry?-pregunto Draco con suavidad mientras pasaba el dorso de su mano por aquel rostro tan amado, acariciando con delicadeza los lastimados labios de su ángel quien se entrego gustoso a la caricia, cerrando los ojos, disfrutandola.  
  
-!Estoy bien, Draco! Llegaste muy a tiempo y nada hubo que lamentar ¿Como sabias que estaba aqui?-pregunto dulcemente Harry soltando un leve suspiro al sentir como aquella mano tras acariciar sus labios habia bajado y ahora acariciaba suavemente su torso semidescubierto, jugando con sus tetillas con ternura.  
  
-A los pocos momentos que dejaste el comedor, sali en tu busqueda; solo me detuvo que Daniel me llamara papá y me pidiera que te buscara para confesarte lo mucho que aun: !Te amo, mi ángel de luz! y el corazón me dijo que aqui te encontraria, despues de todo fue aqui donde por vez primera fuiste mío, Harry-murmuro Draco con amor reflejado en la voz, que estremecio aun mas al moreno lo cual complacio al rubio puesto que ahora entendia porque habia huido antes, lo habia hecho porque tuvo miedo, no porque no le amara mas.  
  
-!Yo todavia sigo amandote, mi ángel de amor! Prometeme que ya no nos separaremos, y aunque no lo prometas: Henry se encargara de que estemos juntos; no sabes lo duro que a sido para él y para mí todos estos años sin ti, mi Dragon-dijo con pasion Harry antes de tomar los labios de su pareja en un profundo y ardiente beso; beso que su amado devolvio con gentileza, cuidando de no lastimar aun mas los labios de su gryffindor.  
  
Y mientras se perdian en aquel dulce beso, iban despojandose mutuamente de las ropas que les cubrian de una forma rapida y ansiosa pero al mismo tiempo intentando alargar lo mas posible esos nuevos descubrimientos, puesto que habian pasado ya muchos años desde la última vez que estuvieron en las mismas condiciones.  
  
-¿Estas seguro de que deseas que pase, mi ángel?-murmuro Draco recorriendo con la mirada todo el cuerpo de Harry, que aun lucia sus boxers, maravillado con los sutiles cambios que habia sufrido en casi ocho años, puesto que aquel cuerpo no era mas el de un adolescente por el contrario era ya el todo un hombre y uno muy apuesto.  
  
-!No existe nada mas que desee! Solo que me gustaria que esta vez fuese yo el que llevara el ritmo en la union; la última vez fuiste tú quien la llevo y se que me entregastes tu alma y corazón y yo te di mi amor; desearia que en este reencuentro fuese al contrario pues quiero entregarte mi alma y corazón y que tú me des tu amor; ¿te gustaria eso, Draco?-pregunto con suavidad Harry mientras veia extasiado al hermoso hombre que tenia frente suyo, que solamente sonrio con dulzura mientras asentia y se dejaba caer suavemente sobre la alfombra que se encontraba frente a la chimenea, invitandole de esta manera a que le hiciera suyo, como lo habia sido en el pasado.  
  
Y asi sin decirse nada mas, dejando que sus cuerpos expresaran todo lo que por casi ocho largos años habian callado y guardado en sus almas y corazones, se amaron nuevamente fundiendose por completo en una sola alma y un solo corazon, que no volverian a separarse nunca mas, estando juntos todo lo que durase la eternidad.  
  
FIN  
  
Notas finales: Espero les gustara esta continuacion, a mi me ha encantado; espero sus reviews para conocer sus opiniones. Se que dejo muchos detalles sueltos, entre los cuales:  
  
* Nott, se preguntaran como fue que le enviaron a Azkaban, asi por que si, digamos que en el tiempo transcurrido Harry obtuvo pruebas muy contundentes de que Charles Nott seguia los pasos de cierto lord oscuro.  
  
  
  
*Draco y Harry, como conclusion final les dire que volvieron a estas juntos, amandose aun mas que ocho años antes y siendo muy felices al lado de sus dos hijos, pues si siguieron bien la trama, fue asi como nacio Henry Daniel Potter Malfoy, pero en esta segunda vez quien tendria a Dana Esmeralda Malfoy Potter, seria Draco y el orden de los apellidos es por quien dio a luz a los niños.  
  
Y de momento no puedo recordar que mas se me pasa, por lo que si les surgen dudas, ya saben REVIEWS, y con gusto se las aclarare. De paso tambien quiero aclarar que la idea de la escena con los muerdagos, no es totalmente mia (salvo la forma de presentarla) puesto que antes de escribir este fic, lei uno llamado"Un poco de muerdago no hace daño" que es tambien un Harry/Draco y gracias a este fic, se me ocurrio la idea de las escenas que ya leyeron, en especial la escena donde estan Mark Dawson y Paúl Henderson, lo mismo que Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy (espero noten las ironias) y agradeciendo de antemano a la autora de UPDMNHD y que no se vaya a enojar conmigo por tomar su idea. Gracias!!!!. 


	4. EPILOGO

QUEDATE CONMIGO   
  
EPILOGO.  
  
Y mientras aquellos dos amantes se volvian uno solo en esa nochebuena, habia varias personas buscandoles por todos lados, aunque muy pronto todas ellas olvidaron continuar su busqueda al darse cuenta de lo inutil que tal resultaba.  
  
-Oye Severus, ¿Por que venimos a las mazmorras? Dudo mucho que Harry pudiese venir aqui-dijo Remus mientras caminaban por los pasillos de las mazmorras, en su busqueda de cierta pareja.  
  
-¿Y quien te dice que es a Potter a quien buscamos? Ese chico no vendria aqui mas de lo necesario, puesto que no es su lugar favorito; venimos aqui por otra causa. !Entra!-dijo Severus con calma mientras abria la puerta del aula de pociones, lo que extraño al otro hombre pero aun asi entro al salon.  
  
-¿A que venimos aqui?-cuestiono curioso Remus, volviendose a su pareja, descubriendo como este conjuraba un hechizo de cierre y silenciador sobre la habitacion; lo cual le confundio muchisimo pero ni tiempo tuvo de preguntar absolutamente nada por que un apasionado beso lo silencio de repente.  
  
-!No tienes ni idea de las veces que fantasee con hacerte el amor en este lugar! Y ahora que tengo la oportunidad no la voy a desaprovechar-dijo Severus con pasion junto al oido de Remus, luego de dejar de besarlo para de inmediato morder suavemente el lobulo de aquella oreja tan seductora, obteniendo un leve gemido en respuesta.  
  
-!Estas...loco!, se supone...que...tenemos que...buscar a...Harry y...a Draco-dijo entrecortadamente Remus mientras Severus comenzaba a despojarle de su ropa, empujandolo a la vez hacia el escritorio, de donde quito con un manotazo todo lo que se encontraba encima.  
  
-!Pues no veo que estes oponiendo mucha resistencia, Remus!-dijo con una burlona sonrisa el otro hombre, recostandolo sobre el escritorio y continuando con sus caricias por todo aquel cuerpo, al tiempo que lo iba desnudando volviendolo poco a poco loco de placer y eso lo sabia por los -cada vez menos silenciosos- gemidos que su pareja daba con cada caricia de que le hacia preso.  
  
-¿Te gusta no es cierto? !Oh Remus, mi Remus!-murmuro seductoramente Severus junto al oido del castaño, introduciendo su lengua en el mismo, estremeciendole.  
  
-!SEVERUS!-grito Remus ante el contacto intentanto despojar a su pareja de su ropa con impaciencia.  
  
-¿Estas muy impaciente, verdad?-murmuro Severus con pasion al sentir como Remus abria con rapidez su camisa, arrancandosela de un tiron, lo cual no le molesto por el contrario le agrado por que eso significaba que su amante estaba perdiendo el control, dejandose dominar por sus instintos y eso era algo que le encantaba pues pocas veces se permitia tal liberacion de placer y deseo.  
  
-Remus...¿Te gustaria...tener un...hijo conmigo?-pregunto entrecortadamente Severus por causa de las apasionadas caricias que su amante le otorgaba, susurrando las palabras sobre el oido del otro hombre que se incorporo con brusquedad cuando las mismas penetraron en su nublada mente.  
  
-¿Que...como...de que...hablas?-pregunto sofocado Remus apartandose de su compañero, que sonrio ante su reaccion con ternura.  
  
-¿De si te gustaria tener un hijo conmigo, mi Remus?-repitio con mas calma Severus con su sonrisa tierna, la cual era solo de y para su amante, que era el unico que tenia el privilegio de verla.  
  
-!No bromees con eso, Severus! Sabes bien que los licantropos no pueden reproducirse, esta penado por el ministerio y si se diera tal caso podriamos ir a parar a Azkaban y al niño le matarian con luparia-dijo tristemente Remus levantandose del escritorio y comenzando a recoger su ropa- que estaba esparcida por todos lados-para de inmediato empezar a vestirse, sin percatarse de la tierna mirada de amor que su pareja le dirigia pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos.  
  
-¿Pero te gustaria no es cierto? Te gustaria tener un hijo o una hija y lo se por la dulce expresion que pones cada vez que miras a Daniel o a Lily; quisieras tener uno propio pero te has negado esa posibilidad y no se por que lo haces, si es posible: puedes tener uno propio, solo tienes que quererlo, Remus-dijo Severus acercandose a su amante, impidiendo que terminase de vestirse, besandolo en el cuello con gentileza mientras esparcia caricias por todo su torso con dulzura.  
  
-¿De que demonios estas hablando? Si por uno momento esta pensando en un embarazo magico, puedes ir olvidandote de la idea, jamas te pondria a ti en un situacion como esa y mucho menos a un hijo nuestro; por lo que olvidate de tus palabras y mejor vistamonos y continuemos buscando a Harry y Draco-dijo Remus intentando alejarse del otro hombre, que cerro aun mas el abrazo impidiendole soltarse.  
  
-Ni por un momento he pensado en esa posibilidad; no creas que no me encantaria tener una hija con tus ojos y tu dulzura o un hijo con tu fuerza y tu belleza pero soy consciente que eso no es posible, por tu condicion; pero no significa que no podamos ser padres- especialmente con la ayuda de Albus y de Black- se que estoy dando muchas vueltas pero se debe a que no he sabido como decirtelo y necesitaba saber que desearias tener un hijo conmigo, ahora estoy seguro: ese es tu mas grande deseo y hoy se cumplira, mi Remus-dijo misteriosamente Severus volviendo al otro hombre entre sus brazos para a continuacion besarlo delicadamente.  
  
-¿Hoy se cumplira mi deseo? ¿De que hablas? ¿Y que tienen que ver Sirius y el profesor Dumblodore en todo esto?-pregunto confuso Remus rompiendo el beso para observar el rostro feliz de su pareja.   
  
-Hace casi 10 años, poco antes de que Black muriese, este tuvo un desliz con una bruja llamada Megan Smith, producto del cual nacio un niño algunos meses despues de su muerte; esto jamas lo supiste por que Black no quiso lastimarte, ni que supieras que el niño en cuestion fue producto de una buena borrachera por lo mismo solo lo dijo a Albus y a mi, y tras algunas averiguaciones confirmamos que el niño es de Black pero eso no es lo importante, el caso es que Megan Smith a muerto hace unos dias, tras dar a luz a una niña y en su ultima voluntad, me nombra el tutor de ambos niños-puesto que no tiene parientes vivos reconocidos y tampoco pareja conocida-por lo que tendras que adoptarlos junto conmigo y si te preocupa que el ministerio se oponga a tal hecho, no tienes que preocuparte que ya Albus se encargo de arreglarlo todo-y no por que supiera que esto pasaria- por que el sabia que algun dia tanto tu como yo deseariamos tener una familia propia, por lo que antes de ir a la pelea hizo todos los arreglos necesarios y me entrego esos papeles y ha llegado el momento de darles uso; asi que te pregunto ¿Quieres-junto conmigo-ser el padre del hijo de Black y de la hija de Megan Smith?-pregunto suavemente Severus obsequiandole una dulce mirada llena de emocion.  
  
-¿Un hijo de Sirius? !No me lo puedo creer! Pero no entiendo por que no tuvo el valor de decirmelo en la cara, ¿acaso pensaria que podria despreciarlo de haberlo sabido?-dijo Remus dudativo.  
  
-Yo mas bien creo: que mas que miedo o que pudieses depreciarlo; era angustia de que le abandonaras al sentirte traicionado y amandote tanto no hubiese podido soportarlo, Remus y aun no respondes a mi pregunta ¿Quieres adoptar conmigo a esos niños?-volvio a insistir Severus con dulzura.  
  
-!Por supuesto, no hay nada que me haga mas feliz Severus!-exclamo feliz Remus besando de lleno los labios de su pareja y muy pronto el padre de sus hijos, mientras en el fondo de su corazon agradecia a su estrella por tan inesperada felicidad.  
  
-Entonces !Feliz navidad mi amor! Mañana iremos por nuestros hijos y a firmar algunos papeles al ministerio para cumplir con las formalidades y ser asi una familia completa...Y si no te importa me gustaria continuar con lo que estabamos-dijo sugerentemente Severus conjurando un hechizo que dejo a su pareja de nuevo desnudo, lo mismo que ha el y asi esa madrugada con el corazon lleno de felicidad se amaron en aquel salon de la forma mas tierna, apasionada y salvaje que nunca habian experimentado.  
  
Y a la mañana siguiente...  
  
-!Despierta mi angel, despierta!-susurro suavemente en el oido de su pareja, Draco mientras sacudia con delicadeza al moreno cuerpo que yacia junto a el, esa mañana.  
  
-!Cinco minutos mas!-murmuro somnoliento Harry, cubriendo un bostezo con la mano y se apretaba mas al palido cuerpo que estaba a su lado.  
  
-!OH Harry, tanto tiempo que ha pasado y aun sigues siendo un dormilon!-dijo alegremente Draco al oir su respuesta, riendo con suavidad despertando asi al moreno quien alzo el rostro y con una sonrisa feliz le beso por completo en los risueños labios, cortando todo rastro de risa de esta manera.  
  
-!No te rias, Dragon! Y esperate si te crees que yo soy un dormilon, no conoces a Henry; resulta casi un imposible levantarlo por las mañanas, es toda una proeza-dijo Harry levantandose y comenzando a vestirse ante la apreciativa mirada de su amor.  
  
  
  
-¿Henry? !Dios, no hemos olvidado de nuestro hijo!-exclamo consternado Draco, tambien levantandose y vistiendose a una velocidad sorprendente, es decir rapidisimo, ante los alegres ojos de su angel.  
  
-!No tienes de que preocuparte, Draco! Se que no lo notaste puesto que tu mente y tu cuerpo-ciertamente- estaban enfocados en otras actividades pero Henry ya sabe que estamos juntos y me temo tambien en que condiciones; veras mientras que tu y yo nos...¿como decirlo? Reconciliabamos, nos observo por la puerta aunque claro, se marcho casi al momento dandonos privacidad y por lo mismo, imagino que debera estar en la cabaña durmiendo tranquilamente-dijo Harry con calma, dejando que sus palabras entraran en la confusa mente de su pareja.  
  
-¿Como has dicho? !Que nuestro hijo QUEEE!-grito Draco al borde de un colapso nervioso.  
  
-!Pues eso! Henry es despues de todo la tercera persona que puede entrar en la camara de los secretos, especialmente por que domina muy bien el parsel y el frances; y por lo mismo debia de estar buscandonos para saber si nos reconciliariamos y supongo que al vernos amandonos, confirmo que asi era y se fue a descansar; por lo que vamos a levantarlo y darle una feliz navidad ¿no te parece Draco?-dijo Harry con total tranquilidad abrazando a su compañero.  
  
-¿Y lo dices tan tranquilo? No te importa lo que nuestro hijo piense ¿cierto?-cuestiono con un suspiro Draco devolviendo el abrazo a su pareja.  
  
-Pronto descubriras que Henry es un niño demasiado despierto que se parece en mucho a ti pero tambien a mi aunque lo mas importante: sabe perfectamente bien que tu has sido y seras siempre la persona que mas amo en esta vida-aparte de el-y por lo mismo he esperado con ansias este reencuentro, mi Dragon-dijo Harry besando con amor los labios de su pareja.  
  
-!Gracias por seguir amandome tanto Harry!-exclamo Draco devolviendo el beso con reverencia.  
  
-!Y siempre lo hare, Draco! Y te doy las gracias tambien pues esta noche he podido confirmar que todavia sigues amandome como antaño, con la misma fuerza y pasion o quizas mucho mas que antes. Que por cierto ¿Has pensado en la posibilidad de que en este momento lleves dentro de ti a un hijo(a) mio(a)?-pregunto Harry con una sonrisa, que se amplio mas al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de Draco.  
  
-¿Lo crees? ¿Piensas que sea posible?-pregunto Draco colocando sus manos sobre su estomago, emocionado.  
  
-!Yo creo que si! Despues de todo te he entregado mi alma y corazon y tu me has dado tu amor, volviendonos una sola alma, un solo corazon que late con un solo e inmenso amor y fue de esa forma en que Henry fue concebido por lo que realmente existe una gran posibilidad de que eso ocurra de nuevo, salvo que la diferencia de esta ocasion es que seras tu quien conciba a nuestro bebe-dijo Harry feliz.  
  
-!OH, me encantaria! Un hijo(a) tuyo y mio, es mas de lo que podria haber deseado-dijo alegremente Draco presionando un poco mas fuerte su vientre.  
  
-!Eh Draco! Que te olvidas de un detalle, Henry tambien es tuyo y mio ¿lo has olvidado?-dijo Harry con tono ofendido y resentido ligeramente borrando la sonrisa de su rostro.  
  
-!No, claro que no lo he olvidado! Pero es que estoy tan feliz de pensar que podre pasar-desde el principio- por todo lo que tu pasaste cuando concibimos a Daniel que me hace muy feliz mas el hecho de que tu estaras todo el tiempo a mi lado, a diferencia mia-dijo con algo de tristeza y desilusion Draco agachando la cabeza con pesar.  
  
-!Perdoname Draco! No he querido lastimarte y traerte el recuerdo de malos pensamientos, !lo siento! Pero es que por un momento he sentido que estabas excluyendo a Henry-como sino lo consideraras parte de nuestra familia-que me dio miedo que no pudieses quererlo por el simple hecho de haberte perdido sus casi ocho años de vida-dijo Harry avergonzado y entristecido.  
  
-!No tienes de que disculparte Harry! Siento haberte dado la impresion equivocada pero no podria amar menos a Daniel de lo que ya le amo, que si lo hubiese visto nacer; no niego que me hubiese fascinado estar en ese momento, pero no se puede volver el tiempo atras y por lo mismo no vale la pena llorar por eso y lo unico que puedo hacer es empezar de nuevo desde este instante y por toda la eternidad junto a ti, nuestro hijo Henry Daniel Potter Malfoy y nuestro futuro nuevo bebe ¿cierto?-dijo Draco estrechando con fuerza a su pareja, comprendiendo que aun habia mucho camino por recorrer antes de que las sombras del pasado se esfumaran totalmente, pero ya habian avanzado un gran tramo con el hecho de volver a estar juntos amandose y con la nueva vida que habian concebido algo de lo que estaba completamente seguro que habia sucedido.  
  
Asi que luego de alistarse y abandonar la camara de los secretos, se fueron al comedor puesto que ya era hora del desayuno e imaginaban que ahi encontrarian a Henry-pues el niño nunca se perdia un desayuno-por lo que no tenia caso ir hasta la cabaña. Y al entrar por la puerta del comedor...pudieron oir una lluvia de aplausos que venian de todo el lugar de parte de todos los presentes mientras su hijo corria hacia ambos y los abrazaba por la cintura.  
  
-!Que bueno que ya esten juntos! Tenias razon papá Harry: es el mejor regalo de navidad que nunca me has dado y solo por eso ya no te pedire nada para mi cumpleaños-dijo Henry levantando el rostro para poder observar a sus padres quienes lucian felices, especialmente Draco que se sentia agradecido de que el niño no se mostrase timido y alejado ante el y por el contrario le tratase con tanto amor como lo hacia con Harry.  
  
-¿Por que dices que ya no querras nada para tu cumpleaños? ¿Es que acaso es pronto?-pregunto suavemente Draco tras oir al niño, el cual solo sonrio inocentemente, con una sonrisa identica a la de Harry.  
  
-!Claro! Mi cumpleños es el mismo dia que el tuyo papá Draco. Es el dia 18 de Enero-dijo Henry mientras jalaba de ambos hacia la mesa donde todos sus amigos les esperaban con grandes sonrisas en las caras.  
  
-¿Nacio el mismo dia que yo?-pregunto incredulo Draco sentandose a la mesa, volviendose a ver a su angel que asintio levemente mientras le servia cereales a Henry-quien estaba en medio de los dos hombres- que en verdad estaba feliz de poder desayunar con sus dos padres.  
  
-¿Es que acaso Potter no te puso al tanto de todo lo relacionado con su hijo? ¿Pues que estuvieron haciendo que les tomo toda la noche, chicos? ¿Acaso seria que estaban haciendo un nuevo bebe?-dijo picaramente Pansy observando como se ponian colorados, lo cual le causo muchisima gracia pues claro que sabia que era lo que habian estado haciendo, lo mismo que todos los presentes que igual que la chica solo se sonrieron con alegria.  
  
-!Pansy Parkinson, no digas esas cosas! ¿Que no ves que hay niños presentes?-exclamo ruborizada Hermione mientras dirigia una mirada de advertencia a la joven ex-slytherin, viendo de reojo a Henry y Lily.  
  
-!OH por favor Granger! ¿No puedes estar escandalizada por eso, verdad? ¿Acaso no sientes curiosidad de saber que han estado haciendo estos dos chicos como para que les haya tomado toda la noche?-dijo con picardez Pansy mientras una amplia sonrisa cruzaba su rostro ante la mirada horrorizada de Hermione.  
  
-Pues a mi me gustaria saber, si pronto tendre una hermanita tia Mio-dijo traquilamente Henry mientras veia alternativamente de Hermione a Pansy y a sus padres que cada vez estaban mas ruborizados por aquella conversacion matutina.  
  
-!Henry Daniel Potter, eso no es algo que se pregunte en el desayuno!-sentencio Hermione ofuscada sacudiendo negativamente la cabeza en verdad exasperada por el niño.  
  
-!mmm Hermione, no tienes por que hacer tanto escandalo! Despues de todo existe la posibilidad de que pronto Henry tenga una hermanita o hermanito, solo es necesario que Madame Pomfrey lo confirme y asunto arreglado-dijo con calma Harry mientras comia un poco de su desayuno, intentando no reir ante la azorada mirada de su amiga igual que las de los otros presentes.  
  
-¿Que has dicho, Harry?-dijo consternado Ron luego de escuchar a su mejor amigo.  
  
-Pues que solo falta que Madame Pomfrey lo confirme, pero estoy casi seguro de que pronto Henry tendra una hermanita(o)-dijo tranquilo Harry terminando con su desayuno.  
  
-!HARRY JAMES POTTER! Tu, tu, tu...-exclamo Hermione emocionada mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su amigo, asustando al pobre hombre que ya sentia que le recordaria a toda la familia por el grito que pego justo sobre su oido.  
  
-Her...mio...ne...este ¿podrias...mmmm...soltarme?-dijo entrecortadamente Harry debido a que su amiga casi estaba axfisiandolo.  
  
-!Hey Granger, sueltalo o me lo desbarataras! Y todavia lo ocupo por mucho tiempo-dijo Draco soltando los brazos de la chica de alrededor de su pareja, tras haber quitado a Henry de enmedio.  
  
-!OH vamos Malfoy no tienes de que preocuparte que Hermione no te lo desbaratara mucho, solo un poquito Creeme! Y por cierto !Muchas felicidades Harry! Me alegra saber que volveras a ser papá aunque yo no volveria a pasar por ese trago pero se nota que amas mucho a este huron rubio como para volverlo hacer-dijo Ron felicitando a su mejor amigo con una sonrisa condecendiente pero sin ser burlona en absoluto.  
  
-!mmmm! ¿Y quien dijo que esta vez seria yo, Ron?-dijo Harry con una traviesa mirada y una sonrisa aun mas picara en los labios.  
  
-¿Acaso estas diciendo que Draco... que el...?-cuestiono con sorpresa Severus, que hasta el momento solo habia escuchado la platica alegrandose por su ahijado, pero no se esperaba estos nuevos acontecimientos.  
  
-!Asi es, Severus! Esta vez le toca a Draco ser el padre/madre de nuestro nuevo bebe-dijo Harry con ternura mientras abrazaba cariñosamente a su pareja.  
  
-!Los felicito Harry y Draco! Merecen ser felices y se nota que lo son; me da gusto saber que pronto volveran a tener un nuevo bebe. Y por cierto Severus ya es hora de irnos-dijo Remus mientras se levantaba de su sitio, sonriendole a los chicos con alegria.  
  
-¿A donde van, Remus?-pregunto curioso Harry al notar-por primera vez-lo bien vestidos que ambos hombres estaban, lo cual llamo su atencion puesto que en las vacaciones tanto uno como el otro vestian con ropas mas informales ya que las ropas formales las dejaban para los cursos.  
  
-Vamos al ministerio, Harry-respondio con amabilidad Remus.  
  
-¿Al ministerio, en navidad...a que?-pregunto Harry extrañado pues no encontraba una razon para tal hecho, sobretodo por que el ministerio no abria en vacaciones ¿o si?.  
  
-¿Y no crees Potter que eres demasiado entrometido?-dijo Severus con burla.  
  
-!Eh Severus no le ofendas!-dijo Draco ofendido por la burla que su padrino hacia a su pareja.  
  
-!A mi no me importa, Draco! Estoy perfectamente acostumbrado a sus burlas; es nuestra forma de decirnos que nos apreciamos y hasta nos queremos, solo que si tuvieramos que decir esas palabras creo que a los dos nos daria un ataque. Y por cierto Severus, no es por ser entrometido que pregunto sino por que-sino tienes incoveniente y aprovechando que el ministerio esta abierto por la causa que sea-me gustaria ir con ustedes, tengo un asunto que arreglar ahi y mejor ahora que demorarlo-dijo Harry seriamente.  
  
-¿Que asunto, Potter?-pregunto curioso Severus por las palabras del otro hombre.  
  
-!Simple y sencillamente enviar a Nott a Azkaban!-respondio Harry como si nada.  
  
-¿De que estas hablando, Harry?-pregunto curioso Remus, viendo como tanto Draco como Harry se veian de reojo, siendo el primero quien los puso al tanto de lo sucedido la pasada noche y de como ese idiota habia estado a punto de violar a Harry, ademas de que este tenia pruebas de que Charles Nott estaba siguiendo los pasos de Voldemort e incluso ya tenia algunos seguidores que en su gran mayoria ya habian sido identificados y en algunos casos apresados, aunque eso era algo que Nott desconocia pues solo lo sabia Harry, que a su vez habia puesto al tanto a Draco y por eso era que sabia sobre todo eso.  
  
Asi que luego de oir lo que ambos chicos tenian que decir y llendo por Nott, los cuatro hombres se marcharon al ministerio, tras dejar al cuidado de Ron y Hermione al pequeño Henry, donde pronto Harry y Draco hicieron la respectiva denuncia contra Nott y presentaron las pruebas reunidas por el primero y Severus y Remus firmaron los papeles que les convertirian en los nuevos padres de Sirius Black Smith Lupin y su hermanita- que al no tener nombre- fue registrada como Jenny Snape Lupin, una preciosa niña de cabellos castaños claros y ojos color miel, quien la viera podia asegurar que era el vivo retrato de uno de aquellos hombres.  
  
-¿Asi que este era todo el misterio? !Pues muchisimas felicidades Severus!-dijo Draco felicitando a su padrino con un efusivo abrazo, luego de ver a los hijos que habia adoptado.  
  
-¿Asi que tu eres hijo de Sirius?-pregunto Harry al chico de 10 años, que era el vivo retrato de aquel hombre del que no solo llevaba su nombre sino tambien su sangre, lo cual le hacia muy feliz pues sabia que donde su padrino estuviese seria feliz de saber que no habia sido el ultimo Black en existir.  
  
-!Si señor!-respondio formalmente el chico, bajando la vista algo avergonzado al ver la mirada dulce de ese hombre, que segun le habian dicho era Harry Potter, el gran heroe del mundo magico.  
  
-!Puedes decirme Harry! Despues de todo somos de la familia pues sabes Sirius era mi padrino y el mejor amigo de mis padres; ademas de que Remus tambien es uno de los mejores amigos de ellos y mio tambien aparte de ser el mejor profesor que he tenido nunca en DCAO, asi que no tiene caso tanta formalidad, chico. Y sabes yo tambien tengo un hijo de casi 8 años y estoy convencido de que a Henry le encantara ser tu amigo-dijo alegremente Harry mientras colocaba un brazo sobre los hombros del niño, en un fraternal abrazo, el cual sorprendio al chico.  
  
-¿En serio, cree que a su hijo le gustaria ser mi amigo? Despues de todo no soy nada importante-dijo Sirius avergonzado.  
  
-¿Que te hace pensar que no lo eres, chico? Eres el hijo de Sirius Black, uno de los mas grandes bromistas que ha dado la historia, asi como uno de los mas grandes magos que ha existido nunca y si eso no te es suficiente; pues su fortuna Black no es nada despreciable ciertamente y tu-junto con Harry-eres uno de sus herederos-dijo Remus con una sonrisa, mientras intentaba abrazar al chico que de inmediato le rehuyo, lo cual lastimo al hombre pero sabia que debia armarse de paciencia en especial tras saber que el chico, estaba al tanto de la relacion que hubo entre el y su padre pero sobretodo por que sabia que ese niño no estaba muy feliz con el hecho de que se habia convertido en su padre junto con Severus pero era algo que aceptaba por estar junto a la pequeña Jenny.  
  
-Es mejor volver a Hogwarts-dijo Severus acercandose a Remus y ayudandole a llevar a Jenny y sus cosas -!No te rindas, mi Remus! Pronto lograras que tambien te quiera nadie puede resitirse a tu dulzura; asi que no te des por vencido-susurro en el oido de su pareja, Severus en voz baja.  
  
-!Gracias Severus! pero mucho me temo que sera una larga batalla especialmente por que parece no poder perdonarme por el hecho de haber sido pareja de su padre y que por lo mismo, este nunca amase a su madre por que siempre estuvo enamorado de mi; aunque tienes razon no me dare por vencido con el, sobretodo por que es el vivo retrato de Sirius y se que Padfoot estaria muy orgulloso de el ¿verdad?-dijo Remus con una calida sonrisa mientras cobijaba aun mas a la niña para que no se resfriase y al hacerlo le abrazo con mayor ternura y amor, lo que no paso desapercibido por el pequeño Sirius.  
  
-!Remus es una buena persona! El tambien a tenido mucho por que sufrir y aunque lo dudes amo muchisimo a tu padre, haciendolo muy feliz tanto que ni siquiera el tiempo que paso en prision consiguio que Sirius olvidase un par de ojos color miel y una dulzura sin igual, siendo por esos recuerdos que no se volvio loco; asi que dale una oportunidad: deja que demuestre lo mucho que puede llegar amarte y lo mucho que tu lo podrias amar-dijo Harry junto al oido del chico al darse cuenta de su turbacion al ver la ternura que su nuevo padre tenia hacia su hermanita.  
  
Y asi con muchos tropiezos y descalabradas, lo mismo que una gran paciencia por parte de Remus poco a poco fueron-entre todos- consiguiendo que Sirius Jr.; fuese confiando en todos ellos hasta que un dia logro llamar papá tanto a Severus como a Remus. Asi como el embarazo de Draco fue progresando lentamente y sin ninguna complicacion ante los ojos de todo el colegio que para ese entonces ya habian celebrado los cumpleaños de Henry y el prof. Malfoy-el 18 de enero- que se habia convertido en profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas, el nacimiento de Adrian Zabini el 28 de Abril, asi como el nacimiento de Dana Esmeralda Malfoy Potter asi como el cumpleaños del prof. Potter que fue el mismo dia-31 de julio- para la alegria y sopresa de sus padres y amigos. Y asi sucesivamente (demasiados cumpleaños como para decirlos todos) hasta abarcar a todos los reunidos que como cada año aumentaba mas la cantidad en verdad se hacian tremendas pachangas en el colegio Hogwarts llenandolo de alegria total.  
  
-¿Eres feliz, mi angel?-susurro Draco junto al oido de su pareja mientras lo abrazaba haciendo que recargarse su cabeza en su hombro puesto que lucia un poco cansado por tener que cuidar de su pequeña Dana, que habia resultado una niña hermosa con los cabellos rubios como los de Draco y los ojos esmeraldas como los de Harry pero tambien con el caracter Malfoy, es decir bastante mas volutariosa que su hermano Henry y eso que solo era un bebe de tan solo tres meses, que se traia cortos a sus padres en especial a Harry, que al ser quien mayor practica tenia con respecto al cuidado de bebes era el que mas se hacia cargo de la niña, en lo que su dragon aprendia esos menesteres.  
  
-!Si, lo soy Dragon! Aunque estoy algo cansado puesto que nuestra hija si que es voluntariosa, se parece tanto a ti Draco y eso me hace muy feliz; ya que despues de todo Henry se parece mas a mi por lo que estamos a mano pero por otro lado ¿Por que no habria de ser feliz? Despues de todo tengo todo lo que simpre he deseado: estas de nuevo a mi lado, tenemos dos hijos preciosos, Severus y Remus tambien son felices al lado de sus hijos, Sirius Jr. -ya acepta a Remus- es el mejor amigo de Henry; Lily, Ron, Hermione pronto tendran otro miembro en su familia; Jenny es la locura de sus padres y se que donde quiera que esten mis padres y Sirius asi como el prof. Dumblodore y todos nuestros amigos, lo mismo que tu padre son felices al ver que nosotros lo somos ¿No lo crees asi, Draco?- dijo Harry sonriendole a su compañero.  
  
-!Estoy seguro que asi es, mi angel!- respondio Draco mientras besaba con amor a su tierno angel, mientras veian jugar a su hijo y sus dos mejores amigos oyendose sus risas por todo el lugar, llenos de felicidad.  
  
FIN.  
  
Notas finales: Espero les guste esta especie de epilogo que mas que serlo es mas bien una continuacion que explica un poco mas lo sucedido con todos ellos, ¿verdad? Espero sus reviews. Gracias de antemano. 


End file.
